


Consort to the King [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Control Issues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Spanish Translation, Traducción, courting, polyamorous, teenwolfpoly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El Rey Derek, Alfa de alfas, soberano del reino, Lord de la ciudad de Beacon Hills, acaba preguntando al recién descubierto omega Stiles ser su consorte y compañero.Y Stiles, siendo tan humilde como es, no tiene más remedio que decir que sí.¿Podrá el Rey, con su pasado, volver a amar? ¿Podrá Stiles escapar del confinamiento de su nuevo compañero posesivo? ¿Podrán enamorarse o tal vez, otra vez, que sea una traición?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consort to the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089272) by [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Los Alfas no eran muy comunes, nadie lo diría, pero había los suficientes como para decir que no eran una rareza. Por lo general, las familias poderosas los criaban como si fueran una manada y era extraño que un Alfa viniera de una familia menos honorable. En ellos había confianza, algo imponente, y exigían respeto por parte de todos los que los vieran. Los Alfas eran nobles, generales, poderosos comerciantes. Los Alfas eran jefes, emperadores, Reyes.

Los Betas eran gente común, del día a día. No tenían tanto poder como los Alfas, solamente eran capaces de que sus colmillos se conviertan en afiladas agujas mortales y sus uñas en crueles garras amarillentas. Por lo general, un Alfa tomaría como compañero a un Beta, y era algo inaudito que dos Alfas tuvieran el suficiente poder como para formar un vínculo entre ellos. La esperanza de muchos Betas era encontrar a un bello y joven Alfa que los tomara y formaran un vínculo, con la promesa de una vida de riquezas y poder. Sólo unos pocos tenían esa oportunidad.

Omegas, sin embargo, bueno... los omegas eran especiales. Sobre todo los masculinos.

* * * *

—No tienes que hacer esto, ya lo sabes —Gruñó el padre de Stiles tirando de su pañuelo. Iba vestido con un traje gris oscuro, los botones de fina plata pulida y con doble cruzado. Se había negado a la camiseta con volantes que se le había ofrecido, así como a los guantes, prefiriendo mantener sus manos lo más libres posible. Stiles estaba seguro de que en alguna parte tenía una pistola.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, arrugando su propio traje gris a juego. Él también se había negado a los volantes y a los guantes, aunque no llevaba pistola. Lo cual era una lástima, porque en estos momentos realmente necesitaba sentir la comodidad de un arma de fuego. —¿Qué otra opción tengo? Todos los omegas deben informar al Rey.

—Sí, pero están haciendo más espectáculo del que deberían —Defendió su padre pero manteniendo su voz baja, para que los pilotos no le oyeran. —La ley establece que se puede dar una audiencia privada, sin dar este espectáculo.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no os parece? —Preguntó secamente Stiles, abriendo una cortina al espectáculo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las multitudes ocupaban las calles de la ciudad, con guirnaldas de flores y ropa brillante, animando cuando su carruaje pasaba.—Prácticamente es un día de fiesta.

—¡Es como si nunca hubieran visto un omega! —El padre de Stiles frunció el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana. —¿Por qué? Me he enterado de que en estos momentos hay veintitrés omegas en la ciudad. Como Sheriff me veo obligado a conocerlos a todos por su nombre. Y escuche que otro iba a llegar hoy.

—Sin embargo, todos son inmigrantes. —Razonó Stiles sin poder evitar sonreír ante una niña agitando la mano frenéticamente desde lo alto de los hombros de su padre. Él le devolvió el saludo, sólo para ver la sonrisa iluminaba más su rostro.—Soy nativo, nacido y sirviente en Beacon Hills. Soy el primer omega nacido dentro de estos muros en más de una década. Y no podeis decirme si no hubo toda esta fanfarronería cuando el último fue descubierto.

El padre de Stiles sólo gruñó ante eso.

—Corrígame si me equivoco —dijo Stiles con sarcasmo mirando de reojo a su padre —¿El último festival que se celebro en honor de un omega nativo no fue el mismo lugar dónde conociste a mamá?

Su padre abrió la boca pero el sonido de protesta se quedó atrapado en su garganta antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Suspiró exhausto pasándose la mano por los ojos. —Tal vez ella habría sido mayor consuelo del que te estoy dando yo en estos momentos.

—Hey —susurró Stiles inclinándose hacia adelante para poner su mano sobre la rodilla de su padre, haciendo que el hombre le mirará. Él le dio su sonrisa más valiente, aunque no se sintiera de esa forma en absoluto..—Sé que no es fácil descubrir que tu único hijo es un omega, sobre todo cuando eres un Beta, y tienes que aguantar toda esta mierda... pero lo estás haciendo bien. De verdad.

La sonrisa de su padre se sentía igual de auténtica que la suya, es decir, nada en absoluto. —Espero que sí hijo.

* * * *

Y luego estaban los omegas, físicamente más débiles, los más alejados de su lobo. Incapaces de cambiar parciamente, con poderes curativos limitados, poca fuerza y los sentidos embotados. Eran raros, biológicamente equipados para ser el mayor deseo de un Alfa. Su olor estaba perfumado con dulces feromonas que harían la boca agua a cualquier Alfa. Eran hermosos, ágiles, con cuerpos delgados y piel suave. Las mujeres eran fértiles, prometiendo un hijo después de otro a cualquier compañero. Los varones eran, por supuesto, un poco más complicados.

Nadie estaba seguro de cuando apareció el primer macho omega, a pesar de que se han registrado desde que se empezó la historia. Estaba claro que eran de la misma rama evolutiva que su contraparte femenina, sus cuerpos estaban hechos para conducir a los Alfas a la lujuria. Estaban equipados para ser los amantes perfectos para ambos sexos, con más resistencia que ninguna hembra Alfa e interiores que permitían a los Alfas machos montarlos.

Evolutivamente, las cualidades del omega mejoraban cuando estaban acoplados a un Alfa. Los omegas pueden seducir fácilmente a los Alfas, presentándose como una nueva pareja, ya sea hombre o mujer. Cuando el Alfa acepta al omega en su manada, el omega tendría fácil acceso al Alfa o a la pareja del Alfa, dependiendo del sexo con el que necesiten reproducirse. Con el dulce olor de su piel y suaves caricias, podrían seducir a ambos, lo que garantizaría que sus genes se transmitieran. Entonces el Alfa protegería al omega y a su propia descendencia.

* * * *

—El honorable Sheriff Stilinski y su hijo.. —y aquí el cryer se detuvo mirando perplejo el pergamino en su mano.

—Llámame Stiles —Solicitó el adolescente, se puso rojo ante el mero pensamiento de que los nobles llegaran a escucharan su nombre, y mucho menos la destrozada versión que la gente que no era de su familia conseguía pronunciar.

—¡Y a su hijo, Stiles Stilinski! —Anunció el cryer, inclinando la cabeza como agradecimiento pero sin mover la mirada, sus rizos negros flotando con el movimiento.

Hubo un aplauso cortes por parte de los nobles y comerciantes lujosamente ataviados y murmullos de especulación. Nada de lo cual Stiles fue capaz de oír, porque por supuesto que él no era más que un omega y nunca tendría el poder para de hacer un cambio parcial a Beta. Hubo una teoría de Deaton sobre él siendo un florecimiento tardío. Se preguntó si el médico de la ciudad no habría tenido antes una ligera idea de que Stiles fuera un omega, porque sin duda, en retrospectiva eso tendría mucho sentido.

Stiles y su padre caminaban juntos, en tensión, hacia el trono del Rey. Stiles nunca antes había puesto un pie en el interior de los muros del palacio. Naturalmente el Sheriff Stilinski había ido al castillo unas cuantas veces para informar sobre la seguridad de la ciudad, pero nunca directamente al Rey. Eran poco los que se ponían en contacto con el aislado Rey Hale, y había sido así desde la coronación del Alfa hace sólo unos años a raíz de la muerte de su hermana. Y, por supuesto, la traición de su compañera.

A medida que Stiles se acercaba, pudo confirmar que el Rey Derek era, en efecto, un hombre guapo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y barba de tres días, que se compensaba con una pálida piel y unos ojos claros. Sus dientes indudablemente serían blancos y perfectos, a pesar de que ahora estaban ocultos detrás de un impasible ceño fruncido. Sus hombros eran anchos y la cintura estrecha, como la mayoría de los Alfas. Stiles no tenía ninguna duda de que él tendría una gran fuerza en armonía con su atractivo. Pensando en su propio larguirucho cuerpo, Stiles no podía dejar de suspirar por dentro. Algunos chicos tenían toda la suerte.

Se detuvieron a unos pies del trono elevado y se inclinaron. Habían pasado toda la mañana practicando bajo la mirada vigilante de Lord Peter, una y otra vez hasta que el hombre estuvo satisfecho. No había sido suficiente tortura que el tío y consejero del Rey estuviera allí para recogerlos, por supuesto que no, también tuvo que darles lecciones de etiqueta. Por no hablar de entregarles personalmente sus trajes. Había sido una mañana bastante extraña para compensar toda una semana extraña.

El Rey asintió amablemente hacia los dos, al igual que la princesa Cora sentada a su lado, su trono estaba más bajo y a la izquierda para mostrar que ella no era su compañera, sólo su sangre. Lord Peter se quedó a un lado, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de él y su rostro tan impasible como el de su sobrina y sobrino.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para recibir a un nuevo omega entre las paredes de esta ciudad —comenzó el Rey Derek, su voz clara se hizo eco por toda la cámara.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando escuchó la autoridad de la voz del Rey, aunque rápidamente trató de suprimirlo. Él no iba a tener ese tipo de reacciones ante su Lord, por el amor de la Diosa. A sus dieciséis años él tenía un cierto control.

—Esta es la primera vez en más de una década en la que un nativo de nuestra ciudad ha sido descubierto como un omega —Continuó el Rey, y Stiles se alegró de que el Alfa estuviera mirando hacia sus súbditos y no directamente hacia él. Sus pálidos ojos eran de color avellana, el verde oscuro a juego con su gruesa túnica. La capa entrelazada alrededor de su cuello estaba cubierta de pelaje negro, y si los rumores eran correctos, era del mismo color que la forma de lobo del Rey. Stiles de repente tuvo la tentación de saber cómo sería el lobo del Rey, pero entonces, también lo haría el resto del reino.

—Como tal, debo pedirle formalmente a este joven omega estar bajo mi protección, hasta el momento en que otro Alfa solicite formalmente su vínculo —Continuó el Rey como estaba en el protocolo. Fue cuando miró hacia abajo y Stiles no pudo reprimir el rubor que se apoderó de él cuando la penetrante mirada encontró la suya. —¿Sir Stilinski aceptas mi protección?

Stiles abrió su boca apero no salió nada, sólo un graznido.

De repente la estancia, que antes había estado tan sombríamente tranquila, se iluminó con la tintineante risa. Incluso la familia real tenía ligeras sonrisas, todos menos Derek, por supuesto, que permanecía tan pétreo como siempre. Y eso en realidad no estaba ayudando a Stiles a recordar de sus líneas.

Necesitó un codo metido en sus costillas, por cortesía de su padre, para que Stiles finalmente encontrara su voz, aunque no ayudo con el brillante rubor que ahora manchaba sus mejillas. —Acepto humildemente su protección, su excelencia.

El Rey Derek miró a través de la estancia hasta que todo quedó en silencio una vez más antes de contestar—Entonces así será y por la misma Diosa juro protegerte.

Y eso fue todo. O bien, eso es todo lo que debería haber sido. Ellos luego deberían pasar al comedor, tener una fiesta muy incómoda, en dónde todo el mundo bebería, sería feliz y cotillearía sobre qué pareja llegaría a tener sus manos en Stiles. Y Stiles estaría sentado cerca, pero no al lado, de la familia real,  tal vez junto a otros omegas que pudieran darle un poco  de sabiduría mundana sobre lo que estaba por venir.

Ese era el plan, por supuesto, hasta que Lord Peter se puso delante del trono, mirando a su sobrino con una sonrisa socarrona, y en voz alta y clara preguntó, —Con permiso de su excelencia, ¿puedo hacer una propuesta?

* * * *

La adición de un omega a un pareja ya acoplada nunca había sido vista como una violación de la moral. Parejas acopladas del mismo sexo podrían fácilmente tener un omega para asegurar la descendencia, y muchas veces lo hacían. Tener un omega como compañero era un signo de poder, pero siempre como un tercero, como complemento, siempre después de que un alga y un Beta se hubieran acoplado. El poder de tres, Alfa, Beta y omega, todo dentro del mismo vínculo.

La razón de que los omegas fueran tan pocos, por supuesto, eran porque tanto Alfas y Betas tenían genes dominantes. Esto quería decir que a menudo en una familia podían pasar décadas antes de naciera un niño omega. No era algo inaudito para un hogar común, que en su pasado hubiera habido un Alfa. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Stiles Stilinski.

* * * *

—¿Qué propuesta tienes para mí tío?—Preguntó el Rey Derek con voz neutral, pero con el ceño fruncido.—¿Qué es lo no puede esperar más allá de esta ocasión?

—Es exactamente esta ocasión la que me lleva a esta propuesta, su excelencia—Explicó Lord Peter señalando de nuevo hacia Stiles.—Como usted mismo ha dicho, un nativo omega de nuestra ciudad es un acontecimiento raro. Uno que se dice que es una bendición de la misma Diosa. La última vez que tal cosa ocurrió, la unión del omega con un reino vecino aseguró la paz durante próximas décadas. —Se giró hacia la multitud, sus orgullosos ojos escudriñaban a los nobles. —¿No es tiempo para asegurar la felicidad de nuestra propia ciudad con tal unión?

La multitud murmuró ante eso y sólo cuando el Rey Derek levantó una mano hubo silencio.

—Así que eso es lo que dice —Respondió el Rey— ¿pero a quién tiene en mente para este hecho? Obviamente sus pensamientos van dirigidos a la unión con el omega Stilinski.

Stiles dejó caer sus puños apretados contra su estómago. Bueno, por lo que él sabía finalmente debía unirse a alguien, probablemente incluso antes. Pero siendo el soltero más codiciado de Beacon Hills (excluyendo al Rey, por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba seguro de que nunca tomaría otro compañero) había sido preparado para el cortejo y para luego escoger a la que él sentía que era la pareja más adecuada a sus necesidades. Como ciudadano era su derecho poder aceptar o rechazar a cualquiera de las parejas, pero como omega era imperativo que seleccionara a una de esas parejas antes de tener su primer celo.

—El Omega Stilinski es una bendición para esta ciudad y como una bendición se merece nada más que lo mejor, ser el compañero del Alfa —Contestó Lord Peter con su voz llena de grandeza y teatralidad. —Y por lo tanto, propongo que se una con el propio Rey, el más grande entre los Alfas para traer la gracia a nuestra bella ciudad.

Silencio, un mortal silencio. Stiles estaba seguro de que no era el único cuya boca había caído ante esa sugerencia tan absurda. Nunca había habido rumores de que el Rey fuera a tomar otro consorte, no después de que el último le hubiera dejado como una cáscara del hombre que antaño fue, o eso se decía. No había manera de que el Rey Derek aceptara tal oferta.

El Rey frunció su frente. —¿Y qué derecho tiene usted para anunciar públicamente su opinión sobre con quién debo unirme? —Su voz no era más que un gruñido al decir las palabras.

—El mero hecho de ser su humilde consejero, sólo estoy aquí para cuidar de la prosperidad de nuestra ciudad —Contestó Lord Peter inclinándose con los brazos extendidos en un gran gesto.—¿No hay mayor felicidad para un reino que la felicidad de su Rey? ?Y no hay mayor felicidad para un Alfa que un vínculo con un omega?

Stiles se mordió la lengua, pero nadie en la estancia pudo ver la contradicción en lo Lord Peter decía. Un enlace con un omega era conocido, cierto, pero sólo con una pareja ya acoplada, que ya poseía la fuerza de un Alfa y un Beta. ¿Y que el Rey se enlazar primero con un omega? ¡Un macho omega, que un día compartiría con la futura reina! El estatus de Stiles no traería más prestigio que el de la descendencia que produciría, y los herederos del reino eran la mayor prioridad. Eso no tenía sentido ninguno.

Por supuesto... Y con ese pensamiento Stiles miró al Rey, que parecía que a regañadientes estaba replanteando las palabras de su tío. Por supuesto, había habido rumores de que el Rey se negó a tener otro consorte, y por lo tanto, nunca habría una Reina. Un oscuro pasado le perseguía, pero pocos lo conocían, entre los que no se incluía al humilde Stiles. Ya había sido aceptado que serían los hijos de la Princesa Cora los que tomarían el trono después de la muerte de Derek, cosa que había dado que hablar.

Y entonces el Rey Derek dijo —He considerado su propuesta. —Entonces se levantó con su capa ondeando detrás de él, su hermana rápidamente se colocó a su lado.—Voy a enlazarme con el recién descubierto Omega Stilinski, aceptando el regalo de la Diosa hacia nuestra ciudad como hacia mí, y por lo tanto, al reino. —Y entonces, una vez más se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos Stiles con su pétrea mirada sin que hubiera ningún indicio de que se suavizara. —¿Acepta mi oferta?

¿El Rey de Beacon Hills le estaba preguntando a Stiles ser su compañero? ¿Ser su consorte? ¿Para elevar su estatus tan por encima de su derecho de nacimiento que no sería capaz de verlo desde el trono en el que estaría sentado al lado del Rey Derek? Esto debía ser un sueño. Algunos sueños podían parecer reales, con una petición incómoda y en una habitación con un silencio ensordecedor.

Pero, fuera sueño o realidad, no solamente era una respuesta de un plebeyo como Stiles hacia su Rey, comandante de los reinos y Alfa de todos los Alfas. Las palabras de Stiles no temblaron como lo hicieron sus manos, y su voz no se alteró como lo hizo su corazón. Dijo en voz baja pero clara, la única cosa que sabía que podía.

—Acepto.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles había tenido razón sobre muchísimas cosas con respecto a la fiesta. Fue grandiosa, eso sin duda, con bandejas de comida que se alineaban en la gran mesa. También fue incómodo, desde que Stiles había nacido en un acomodad pero común hogar, aunque nunca había pasado hambre, nunca dejo de fijarse en el precio. Estuvo lleno de murmullos, y aunque Stiles no podía escuchar los detalles, ciertamente podía intuir lo que decían. Lo único que Stiles no sabía con exactitud, era en donde entraba él. No había planeado, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes, estar sentado justo al lado del Rey.

Stiles tomó un sorbo de su vino, mirando hacia su padre quien había estado sentado más abajo, estaba teniendo una charla tranquila con Deaton. A la izquierda de Stiles estaba sentado el Rey Derek, su pronto compañero, no había sonreído en toda la cena. Frente a él estaba sentada la Princesa Cora, su futura cuñada, quien miraba serenamente su sopa. A su derecha estaba sentado Lord Peter Hale, su futuro cuñado, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que Derek había aceptado su propuesta.

—Sería bueno que se quedara en el castillo, en mi opinión —Continuó hablando Lord Peter mientras se servía otro muslo de pavo. —Hay muchas cosas que hacer, gente que conocer, eventos que planificar y asistir. ¿Como hijo del Sheriff, ha asistido a muchos eventos?

—Sólo las fiestas en el jardín que los amigos de la familia han celebrado, mi Lord —Respondió Stiles cortésmente antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino. Deseando que fuera más fuerte.

Derek se movió en su asiento, y por primera vez desde que se había sentado habló. —No llame a ningún otro hombre su Lord excepto a mi Stiles. Puede llamarlo Peter o Lord Peter si fuera necesario, pero nunca su Lord. Ahora yo soy tu único Lord.

Stiles levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del Rey y luego de vuelta a sus manos. —Sí, mi Lord.

Cora miró a su hermano. —Derek, lo estás asustando. No tienes que ser tan tosco con todo lo que dices —murmuró con ira.

—¡No, está bien! —Stiles se apresuró a exclamar, casi volcando su copa de vino en el proceso. Por suerte Lord Peter la mantuvo estable con una mano rápida. —Ah, lo siento mi... Quiero decir, lo siento Lord Peter, no debería ser tan torpe.

—Ah, no mi niño, todo está bien. No llores sobre el vino derramado, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de derramarlo —Respondió Lord Peter. —Pero sí, regresando a nuestra conversación anterior, creo que hay una gran cantidad de cosas para mantenerte ocupado. Especialmente planificar vuestro día de unión, por supuesto.

—Ah... Sí, por supuesto. —Stiles una vez más miró hacia su comida. —¿Y qué día sería eso?

El Rey fue el que respondió. —La próxima luna llena, dentro de un mes. —Habían dejado una semana para realizar los preparativos para la luna llena de esta noche, cuando todos estaban más cercanos a la Diosa y a sus lobos interiores.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. —Stiles jugueteó con su servilleta. Quería pedir mucho más tiempo, pero sería rechazado por toda la familia real. ¿Podría esperar que le dejaran invitar a otros, o solamente asistirían los familiares más cercanos? ¿La ceremonia duraría todo el día o comenzaría al atardecer? Y, lo más importante, pero lo menos probable que Stiles fuera a preguntar alguna vez... ¿El ritual de apareamiento concluiría con el apareamiento real?

Stiles miró al Rey por debajo de sus pestañas. Sí, el hombre era guapo, todavía estaba en su juventud y fuerza, pero apenas había hablado con Stiles. ¿Estaría el próximo mes lleno de cortejos? ¿Pero realmente el Rey tenía que cortejarlo? Stiles ya había dicho que sí, ya había aceptado la propuesta del Rey. Y de alguna manera Stiles no podía ver al hombre reconsiderando que antes de compartir cama, deberían conocerse mejor.

Bueno, Stiles podía estar fuera de su elemento y tomado por sorpresa, pero él no se iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Vacilando momentáneamente antes de preguntar. —Mi Lord, ¿mañana podría compartir algo de su tiempo en la finca de mi familia?

Las cejas de Rey Derek se fruncieron ante la pregunta. —No veo la razón por la que debamos viajar hasta el centro de la ciudad para mantener una conversación, Stiles. Se le permite ir a verme por la tarde a mi estudio. Voy a enviar a un siervo para que le recoja.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto, —Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Puedo tomar nuestro propio carruaje hasta aquí, no me gustaría ser un inconveniente para usted.

Eso hizo que los ojos del Rey se volvieran más confusos. —No estoy seguro de por qué  necesita un carruaje para llegar a mi estudio. Sus aposentos no están tan lejos de él.

—¿Mi-mis aposentos? —Preguntó Stiles, una sensación de inestabilidad creció en su interior. —¿Quiere decir... se refiere a mis aposentos en el castillo? 

—Por supuesto. —El Rey Derek se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. —No pensó que iba a regresar a casa después de aceptar mi oferta, ¿verdad?

—Te-tenía la esperanza de recoger mis cosas. —Stiles trató de no suplicar, pero todavía podía oírse arrastrando su voz. —Tengo algunos libros en la biblioteca de mi padre que quería que me diera.

—Cualquier libro en la colección privada de su padre va a estar dentro de las paredes de este castillo. Y si no, los bibliotecarios se asegurarán de comprarlo. Incluso puedo hacer que creen una colección privada para el estudio que haré amueblar para usted. —La voz del Rey Derek era sólida mientras hablaba, sin dar lugar a llevarle la contraria.

—Mis-mis siervos —Stiles continuó agitado. —Mis amigos. Debo decirles adiós. No pensé que me quedaría cuando vine aquí hoy.

—Puede escribirles cartas —Le concedió el Rey Derek empezando a impacientarse. —Es posible que también puedan visitarte. —Él puso sus codos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en sus manos entrelazadas. —Stiles, creo que todavía no entiende su lugar. Debe ser el consorte del Rey, y como tal no puede ser visto dando besos de despedida a las sirvientas o viajando a la casa de un amigo. Debe mantener su imagen como mantengo la mía. Sin hablar de su seguridad, por supuesto. 

Stiles volvió a mirar a sus manos, su cara cada vez mayor de color rosa con la vergüenza. —Sí, mi Lord. Por supuesto, mi Lord. No había pensado en esas cosas... —Él nunca a volver a ver su casa. Ni siquiera iba a tener un mes con su padre, para adaptarse a la idea de vivir sin él. Iba a estar atrapado en el castillo como su fuera un prisionero, sin fecha de salida. De repente Stiles se preguntó en lo que se había metido cuando había aceptado la propuesta del Rey Derek.

El Rey se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con una sonrisa plana de satisfacción. —Todo está bien. Pronto aprenderá.

* * * *

Después de la cena, había habido un baile en el gran salón, no le sorprendió a nadie que el Rey tomara asiento en su trono. Stiles no estaba seguro de si debía sentarse también, pero fue dirigido por el Lord Peter para atender a otras personas y hablar con todos los que podía. Así que fue a conocer a Lady de tal y a Duke este-y-ese, los nombres se deslizaban por su mente como agua a través de un tamiz. No fue hasta que pudo escaparse a la relativa tranquilidad de la mesa de las bebidas, que vio a uno de sus mejores y antiguos amigos, Scott McCall.

Scott había sido el hijo bastardo de una comadrona hasta la muerte de su noble padre, cuya voluntad le dio todos los títulos y la riqueza a su único hijo alfa, quién recientemente había sido descubierto que era Scott. Al parecer, la biología jugó un papel más que importante, ningún Lord quería que su hogar fuera dirigido por un beta. Scott, quien había sido sino un humilde siervo hasta ese momento, fue sacado repentinamente de la vida de Stiles y llevado a los tribunales.

Durante meses, poco se pasó entre ellos excepto las cartas en las que hablaban sobre la formación de Scott como un noble y finalmente, la confesión de que se había prometido a sí mismo a Lady Allison Argent, de la misma familia a la que Scott había servido. Al parecer, había estado detrás de la chica desde que había sido aceptado en el hogar, y sólo fue hasta que su estatus se elevó, que encontró el valor para cortejarla. Allison había admitido que ella también lo había admirado desde lejos, incluso cuando él era un siervo, y sólo también había estado cortejándolo antes de que se hubiera enterado de su herencia. Era una historia de amor muy común. Incluso la adición de Isaac era casi un cliché.

Cuando Scott había heredado la finca de su padre, él también heredo, no tuvo conocimiento del mismo durante varios meses, un omega. Un pequeño comerciante con el apellido Lahey estuvo en deuda con la familia McCall, y en un momento de desesperación había ofrecido a su hijo como garantía, enviando al chico a la ciudad portuaria en la que vivían. Poco sabe de eso, para el hijo, que debería haber sido un mero sirviente de la familia McCall, pronto se demostró que era un omega. Como maestro del joven, Scott utilizó su derecho a pagar la fianza de Isaac, sin importa las negativas que hizo Sir Lahey.

Lo que nadie había esperado era que Allison tuviera una feroz devoción hacia el joven, y poco después, pasión desenfrenada. Después de escuchar que ambos habían aprendido a amar a Isaac dejando atrás los temores, ella había hablado con su compañero sobre permitir que Isaac se uniera a su vínculo. Aunque con dudas al principio, Scott pronto que su amistad hacia el joven omega se convertía en amor. El vínculo se forjó, una perfecta armonía entre las partes: alfa, beta y omega.

Cuando Stiles descubrió a Scott, se dio cuenta de que estaba con Isaac pero no con Allison, ambos vestidos con trajes de color rojo a juego. El de Scott consistía en una chaqueta llena de botones, mientras que Isaac llevaba un chaleco menos formal con una camiseta blanca. Aunque era evidente que iban haciendo juego, era fácil saber quién era el alfa de los dos.

—¡Scott, mi amigo, es bueno verte! —Dijo Stiles dándole a su amigo un rápido abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda.

Scott parecía sorprendido por el gesto, pero su sonrisa era genuina. —Whoa, me había olvidado de lo que se sentía un verdadero saludo. No se ven muchos abrazos en la corte.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Ahora lo harás, si has entrado en la corte. —Se giró hacia Isaac. —Es bueno verte a también Isaac, aunque no hayamos tenido nunca una oportunidad de conocernos ¿verdad?

Isaac le dio una sonrisa tímida. —¿También vas a marcarme con el olor Stiles? Me sorprendería si el Rey Derek no nos fulminara con su mirada la próxima vez que caminemos cerca del trono.

Ir al olor me marcan demasiado, Stiles? Te sorprendería si el Rey Derek no al menos disparar una mirada a nuestra manera la próxima vez que caminamos cerca del trono.

Stiles palideció ante la idea. —¿Cre-crees que está enojado?

—Tal vez —Respondió Isaac encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero desde que lo has hecho no ha sido capaz de quitar la mueca de su cara. —Él entrelazó sus manos con las de Scott, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa. —Los Alfas siempre son sobreprotectores, sobre todo al principio.

—Si esto tiene que ver con que Sir Harris agarrara su culo —Murmuró Scott, frunciendo el ceño por la vergüenza— entonces debes sentirse afortunado de que solo le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara. Allison estaba cerca de sacar de su arco. Ella siempre tiene a uno en el carruaje, ya sabes. Dios mío, no quiero ni pensar como será con las hormonas del embarazo.

—¡¿Allison está embarazada?! —Exclamó Stiles.

La cara horrorizada de Scott fue suficiente como respuesta, pero Isaac era bastante servicial y añadió— Y se suponía que eso debía ser un secreto. Muy bueno, oh poderoso alfa.

—Oh mierda, Stiles, no puedes decírselo a nadie —Dijo Scott entre dientes, agarrando el hombro de Stiles y acercándolo. Sus ojos reflejaban desesperación como su estuviera al acecho de su compañero. —Ella quería que te lo dijéramos todos juntos y luego dijo que quería invitarte esta semana para celebrar la gran noche...

Stiles asintió solemnente. —Te lo juro por nuestra amistad, ella no sospechara nada.

A los pocos minutos, Allison caminaba hacia ellos con una hermosa sonrisa y un vestido de color rojo que coincidía con el de los hombres, sólo para detenerse, fruncir el ceño, mirar a Scott y decir: —¿Se lo has dicho? 

* * * *

Sólo fue capaz de hablar con sus amigos durante unos minutos. Tras desear a Allison sus más sinceras felicitaciones, le dijo alegremente a Scott que no había absolutamente ninguna forma de que el no fuera el padrino. Allison estuvo de acuerdo, a todos los efectos. Isaac se limitó a sonreír.

Después del momento de euforia, Stiles pronto comenzó a preocuparse. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ¿Isaac no sería la opción más obvia para ser el padrino?

Oh no, se lo habían dicho. Isaac probablemente fuera uno de los padres del niño, así que no había necesidad de darle cualquier otro título. Además, los otros niños podrían confundirse. Oh no, era mucho mejor para Stiles ser el padrino, no había manera de evitarlo. Antes de que Stiles pudiera incluso decir otro gracias, Peter apareció y, después de las presentaciones por supuesto, dejo caer que quizás al omega Stilinski le gustaría hablar con sus otros invitados. Así que Stiles se alejó con una cariñosa despedida y la promesa de enviar pronto a la casa de McCall una invitación a almorzar.

Después de unas cuantas rondas de presentaciones y charla ociosa, Stiles vio una vez más una cara amable. Lady Lydia, anteriormente Lady Lydia. Vestía un elegante traje de gala de color lavanda, con flores en su pelo. Su sonrisa no era más que una sonrisa de cortesía, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Dulce Lydia, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hable contigo —Dijo Stiles teatralmente, con un movimiento de mano. —Esas bestias de compañeros a los que estás vinculada no te habrán estado dando problemas, ¿verdad?

—Nada de lo que no haya podido encargarme, se lo aseguro —Respondió Lydia suavemente. —Y no tenga miedo, no creo que vayan a aparecer. Supongo que estarán en alguna habitación, besuqueándose. Jackson acaba de entrar su primer celo, y Aiden todavía se siente un poco... posesivo.

—Y eso, mi querida dama, era demasiada información. —Stiles no pudo evitar una mueca.

Lydia puso los ojos y le tendió una mano. —Por cierto, es posible que tenga el honor de un baile. Estoy segura de que ibas a pedirme uno, así que sentí que era necesario cortar por lo sano y aceptar.

Stiles le besó los dedos enguantados. —Ah, me conoces demasiado bien. El placer es mío.

Lydia era, como con casi todo, de formación clásica en el baile. Su padre había sido un orgulloso comerciante, pero Stiles fue consciente de al igual que Lydia crecía el imperio de su padre también lo hacía. Un genio, Lydia quería nada menos que gobernar el mundo. Subir en la escala social era solo una mera habilidad, fue capaz de conocer y cautivar a un joven Lord llamado Aiden. Su hermano gemelo, Ethan, se había sido prometido a los estados de familia, por lo que Lydia le hizo una oferta para sumar su poderoso nombre a sus abundantes riquezas.

No queriendo ser superada en nada, Lydia pronto puso sus ojos en la adquisición de un omega, y por lo tanto en uno de los más renombrados círculos sociales. Cuando el hijo del embajador, Jackson y su amigo Danny, fueron enviados a su casa, las cortes se convirtieron en un hervidero de no uno, sino dos nuevos omegas en Beacon Hills. Ese mismo día Stiles entro en la recepción de Scott para ver a Allison y Lydia tomando el té, Lydia tenía una mirada soñadora y suspiraba: —Yo quiero uno. —Cuando Allison pregunto qué omega quería, Lydia había simplemente le respondió —El que tiene interés en las mujeres, por supuesto.

Ella se apresuró a capturar a Jackson en sus garras. Aiden, encabezada caliente, pero fácilmente manipulable, o eso reclamaba Lydia, Stiles apenas podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que sus compañeros, se apresuró a aceptar Jackson en su vínculo y en el lapso de una estación, se aparearon. Lo que realmente no había sido una sorpresa. Si lady Lydia quería algo, bueno, ella lo conseguía. A pesar de los años soñando con ella, Stiles había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca podría reclamar a una mujer así. Y en retrospectiva, era mucho mejor estar en igualdad como su amigo, que ser un compañero atado a una correa.

—¿Ha oído hablar sobre el regreso de Lady Erica desde las tierras del sur? —Preguntó Lydia, mientras conducía a Stiles de forma perfecta.

—¿Quién es ella?

Lydia se burló. —Realmente Stiles, se lo dije hace meses. Realmente debería mantenerse al día, sobre todo ahora que vas a ser el compañero del Rey.

—Sí, bueno, voy a tratar de tener eso en mente.

Lydia miró hacia una pareja exótico, un hombre de piel oscura y una hermosa mujer de cabello claro. Los dos llevaban trajes con diseños llamativos y coloridos, y túnicas envueltas alrededor de ellos. La mujer llevaba el pelo envuelto en una tela, recogido en lo alto de su cabeza. Ambos llevaban joyas. Stiles había visto mucha gente vestida de esta manera en el distrito comercial, e incluso había hablado con unos cuantos. Amaba más que nada la aventura de viajar, pero supuso que esos sueños tendrían que ser guardados ahora que iba a ser el consorte del Rey.

—Lady Erica era uno de los caballeros de mayor confianza del Rey Derek —Lydia explicó en voz baja mientras seguían bailando. —Ella viajó escoltando al Lord Boyd, el nuevo embajador de su pueblo, a la ciudad. Fueron emboscados por bandidos, y se informo de Lady Erica le salvó la vida. Al parecer, fue herido y después de meses de cortejo finalmente la convenció de volver a su país y convertirse en su compañera. Fue todo un escándalo en ese momento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los dos son Alfas.

Stiles levantó su ceja ante eso. Las uniones entre Alfas, a diferencia de las versiones beta, eran casi desconocida. Se decía que sin el control adecuado del alfa nunca encontraría la satisfacción de un vínculo. Como regla era muy desalentadora y tendía a hacer que la gente se sintiera incómoda, aunque a pesar de ello, algunos de los Alfas más excéntricos a lo largo de la historia habían sido capaces de abrirse camino en la sociedad.

—Él la adora por supuesto —Lydia susurró de nuevo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Stiles no formulada. —Ella también, tiene más diamantes en el pelo de lo que la mayoría de los comerciantes tiene en sus cajas fuertes. Nunca los he oído discutir y por los informes parecen felices.

Stiles asintió. —¿Cree usted que van a tomar un omega?

Lydia se rió entre dientes, sin molestarse en reprimir su alegría ante la mirada inquisitiva de Stiles. —Oh sí, se ha hablado de ello. De hecho, las cortes estaban seguros de que iban a cortejarte a ti.

Al oír tales noticias, Stiles, una vez más miró a la pareja. La adoración en los ojos de Boyd brilló tan brillante como sus joyas y la sonrisa diabólica de Erica se mantuvo firme mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su compañero. Stiles no podía dejar de preguntarse por esa posibilidad. Si Lord Peter no hubiera propuesto que se casara con el Rey Derek, ¿habría llegado a amar a estos dos Alfas? Casi podía verse a sí mismo en medio de ellos. Y por supuesto habría viajes a lugares muy lejanos, lugares interesantes y con comidas exóticas, y la aventura esperando en cada esquina. Un caballero y un embajador...

—Deberías conocerlos pronto —Le aconsejó Lydia cuando el baile llegó a su fin. —Ella es uno de los amigos más cercanos del Rey Derek. Estoy seguro de que pronto la conocerás.

* * * *

Una vez más, Lord Peter apareció para llevarse a Stiles lejos, por supuesto, no sin antes halagar a Lady Lydia, que fue bien recibido. Hubo otro torbellino de rostros sin un nombre que los conectara, hasta que Stiles reconoció a alguien. Me alegro por el indulto, Stiles hizo un punto para sentarse Danny y tener una larga conversación relajante.

—Sé que no hemos hablado mucho —comenzó Stiles, tomando el primer sorbo de vino en lo que le parecieron horas. Aguado, por supuesto, de esa forma no se emborracharía. —Pero ya que pronto ambos seremos omegas de la corte, estaba pensando que sería bueno tener una conversación. 

La sonrisa de Danny era tan calmante con sus hoyuelos. —Ethan no le gusta salir de los terrenos. Matthew siempre quiere venir a la ciudad, pero Ethan dice que está demasiado cansado para sus gustos. Echo de menos a la sociedad, aún cuando tenemos amigos visitándonos.

Stiles conocía mucho sobre Danny gracias a Lydia, quién no solo era su cuñada, sino también la compañera de su mejor amigo. Era nativo de Sunny Isles, traído a Beacon Hill por petición de Jackson. Ambos habían nacido y sirviente en esas tierras, y habían crecido como amigos de la infancia a pesar de la posición de Jackson como el hijo de un embajador. Jackson había sido requerido por la ley para presentarse ante el Rey cuando se descubrió que era un omega, y apenas había sido lo suficientemente arrogante para exigir que su amigo viniera con él.

La piel dorada de Danny y su buena suerte hicieron que pronto se convirtiera en el favorito de la corte, siendo cortejado por muchos amuletos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los restantes omegas, Lydia aseguro que sólo estaba interesado en los hombres. Lord Ethan pronto se obsesionó con el joven, pero era demasiado tímido para pregonar sus intenciones. Durante semanas Danny no supo de su existencia.

No fue hasta una maquinación del Lord Matthew que los llevó a conocerse. Un hermano pequeño para muchos y mero beta, Lord Matthew tenía sus ojos puestos en un alfa con un título. Lydia supuso que él descubrió el interés de Ethan por Danny, y rápidamente se unió. No fue hasta que él proclamó su interés por vincularse con Danny, y también proclamó sus sentimientos por Lord Ethan, que ofreció que los tres se vincularan.

Se había convertido en un pequeño escándalo, muchos vieron claramente las intenciones de Lord Matthew. Lord Ethan, consciente de la proximidad del celo de Danny, los mantuvo durante meses en la finca. Corría el rumor de que había poco amor entre el alfa y beta, aunque Danny malsirviente sin fin. Si Stiles conociera mejor al hombre su curiosidad personales le habría hecho preguntar sobre el vínculo, pero no era lo suficientemente inepto para atreverse a entrar en ese tema. 

Así que en vez de eso le preguntó —¿Sabe mucho sobre las cortes, no es Danny? 

—Se podría decir —Danny estuvo de acuerdo —Pasé un muchos meses aquí por cortesía del Rey. ¿Qué desea saber? 

Stiles se mordió el labio. —Bueno, no he oído hablar mucho sobre el Rey. Sólo los rumores de siempre, que él es solitario y misterioso. ¿Pero el hombre en si mismo? Aunque me prometí con él, realmente no sé casi nada. —Stiles le dio una sonrisa forzada. —¿Entiende mi preocupación, o puede que no? 

—Claramente —Respondió Danny en voz baja. —No hablo mucho con él, pero le puedo decir lo que sé. Él es un hombre de honor, es bueno con las palabras. Se preocupa por su pueblo, y no tanto por galas o el vino. Nunca he escuchado una palabra deshonrosa de él. Bueno... —Y aquí Danny se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro. —Además de por su temperamento, por supuesto.

—¿Su temperamento? —Preguntó Stiles tragando.

Danny asintió. —Se dice que los siervos que le sirven cambian constantemente, porque el estrés es demasiado para poder manejarlo durante un largo periodo de tiempo. He oído que hace temblar hasta a los Alfas ante la idea de que se enfurezca.

—Es él... —Stiles vaciló mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca antes de susurrar —¿Es violento? 

—Oh Stiles. —La voz de Danny estaba lleno de  compasión mientras colocaba su mano sobre la parte superior de los dedos apretados Stiles. —No, nunca he oído hablar de él golpeó a alguien fuera de combate. Lo único que eleva es su voz. Y confía en mí, no que alguna vez pueda enojarse con usted.

La risa de Stiles fue tan aguada como el vino. —Puede que no me conozca muy bien, pero puedo le asegurar que soy el tipo de hombre que va a poner a prueba la paciencia del Rey.

Pero Danny apretó los dedos de Stiles antes de explicarle en voz baja —Serás su omega. No sentirá nada más que amor hacia usted una vez que se hayan vinculado. Él hará todo lo posible para protegerle, para hacerle feliz. No piense que será de inmediato, pero le consentirá como a ningún otro. Está en su sangre.

Bueno, Stiles sabía con certeza que el Rey le consentiría de alguna forma. Simplemente que no sería en forma de chucherías y dulces.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Recuérdeme por qué estoy tomando un baño? —Preguntó Stiles al sirviente que vertía agua caliente sobre la cabeza. Ya era bastante malo que se había visto obligado a bañarse en invierno, pero incluso no podía hacerlo solo. ¿Descubrir que era un omega afectaba a que no pudiera hacer las cosas por si solo? ¿Iba a resbalar y romperse el cuello si no había un sirviente para ayudarlo? Aunque honestamente, Stiles era consciente de que para su futuro como noble tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas.

—Sólo soy un siervo, mi Lord —Respondió al beta, una joven de pelo rizado rubio quien mantenía la mirada baja mantuvo. —Yo sólo hago lo que me dicen.

Stiles se removió incómodo cuando ella comenzó a lavarle el pelo, era extraña la sensación de otros dedos sobre su pelo.—¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?

Los dedos dudaron por un momento antes de volver a su trabajo. —Puede, mi Lord. Mi nombre es Heather.

Stiles se giro para mirarla a los ojos, y pensó que era muy bonita, su cara con forma de corazón, su piel suave, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. —Bueno, entonces, Heather, ¿le importaría si preguntó su opinión? —Él sonrió con facilidad, tratando de desarmarla con sus ojos. —Después de todo, ha vivido en este castillo más tiempo que yo, y probablemente sepa más de quienes viven aquí. Sólo he escuchado un rumor.

Los hombros de Heather se tensaron al escucharle. —No voy a hablar de nadie, mi Lord. Puede estar seguro de eso. Mis maestros son buena gente, gente noble.

Stiles se volvió a girar la vuelta, escurriéndose más en la bañera mientras Heather seguía hablando.— No estoy diciendo eso. No le pido que maldigas a nadie. —Con toda honestidad, Stiles estaba en el mismo barco. Las repercusiones de hablar mal sobre su futuro hogar solo le traerían más que problemas. —Simplemente le estoy preguntando si tenía alguna idea de por qué, aunque yo ya me había bañado antes de llegar aquí, me está bañando. —Stiles no tenía ni idea quien lo había ordenado, aunque sabía que había sido uno de los Hale.

Heather se quedó tranquila, y Stiles decidió que era hora de cambiar de táctica.

—Voy a necesitar a alguien en quien pueda confiar, ahora que estoy viviendo aquí —continuó Stiles, chasqueando los dedos de agua. —Alguien que me pueda decir qué esperar, lo que debo y no debo hacer. Alguien que pueda asegurarse de que no doy ningún traspié... —Él se echó hacia atrás. Haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a reunirse al mirar hacia arriba.— Estoy seguro que puede ver que una persona así ayudaría a todos los involucrados

Heather todavía parecía no estar segura, pero ella inclinó suavemente la cabeza de Stiles hacia adelante y comenzó a hablar mientras le enjuaga el pelo de la espuma, en voz baja pero clara. —El propio Rey demandó este baño. No dio ninguna razón, sin embargo, se comenta entre el personal. Los mayores piensan que está siendo infantil y celoso. Los más jóvenes piensan que es romántico —La última frase la dijo con una pizca de desdén.

—Ah —dijo Stiles. Eso era tal como pensaba. Las advertencias de Isaac sobre el marcaje con el olor eran ciertas, aunque el Rey no estaba dejando su olor en Stiles por sí mismo. En lugar de un baño, suponía, que había otras formas... más bestias de cubrirle con su olor. —¿Y vos qué piensas, Heather?

Una vez más Stiles fue respondido por un silencio, y casi había perdido la esperanza por cualquier respuesta cuando la joven dijo en voz tranquila pero algo tensa —Creo que él tiene miedo.

Stiles se permitió que reflexionar durante un rato. El Rey, el alfa entre Alfas, ¿asustado? —Bien —respondió de manera constante, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua caliente —Él no es el único.

* * * *

Esa misma tarde, un sirviente vino a recoger a Stiles, llevándolo hacia el estudio del Rey y golpeando suavemente a la puerta.

—Entre —se oyó la voz ronca del Rey desde el interior.

El sirviente abrió la puerta, echándose a un lado permitiendo que se viera el omega y mientras se inclinaba anunció —Sir Stiles está aquí para verlo como me pidió, mi Lord.

El Rey Derek estaba sentado en un escritorio con gesto serio, con montones de papeles delante de él y una pluma en su mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con Stiles se estrecharon y sin apartar la mirada, le dijo al sirviente —Muy bien. Puede irse.

Stiles fue instado a entrar en la habitación, cerrándose la puerta detrás de él con un ruido sordo que parecía hacerse eco. El estudio era una habitación de buen tamaño, con una gran chimenea de hierro y amplios tapices con escenas del bosque que le daban calor a la habitación. Había estanterías alineadas contra las paredes, y una rica alfombra de color rojo oscuro bajo los pies de Stiles. El largo escritorio estaba colocado en el medio de la habitación, dándole acceso directo desde la puerta, tenía numerosos papeles apilados ordenadamente en su superficie. El propio Derek, sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, estaba tan estoico como lo había estado la noche anterior. Era evidente que el comportamiento serio del Rey no era solo una fachada pública.

El Rey le hizo un gesto hacia una de las sillas en frente a su escritorio. —Toma asiento.

Stiles se sentó en una silla que no era particularmente incómoda o cómoda, cerca de la chimenea pero no tan cerca del Rey. —Gracias, mi Lord —dijo Stiles, porque le parecía lo más adecuado después de que le ofrecieran asiento.

Derek juntó las manos y colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio. —¿Quería hablar conmigo? 

Esto era un asusto delicado, supuso Stiles, por ser una forma de decirlo. Lo Había estado pensando durante todo el camino hacia allí y estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo cuando se las arregló para decir exactamente lo que había decidido, educadamente, con confianza y sin casi tartamudear. —Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos llegar a conocernos mejor durante este mes. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado antes de ayer y sin embargo, vamos a unirnos. Solo esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a conocernos mejor hablando...

Stiles había pensado en las muchas formas en que el Rey le respondería y todas las temía. Sabía que fue una estúpida e innecesaria idea y una pérdida de tiempo. Espera rechazo, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el Rey se encogió de hombros y dijo —Pregunta.

Fue tal el asombro que Stiles que no pensó en qué preguntarle al Rey. —Bueno, yo, bueno... ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Un impresionante deja real se elevó, y tal vez hubo un indició muy débil de una sonrisa. —¿Eso es lo que desea discutir?

Stiles se erizó ante eso. Claro, no era la mejor de las preguntas, pero era una forma de llegar a conocerse entre ellos. No había nada malo en querer hacerlo... —No es más que una pregunta. Bien, voy a hacerlo mejor. ¿Qué le gusta?

—La caza —Le respondió escuetamente el Rey.

Stiles apenas pudo suprimir la necesidad de preguntarle si el Rey quería decir a caballo o a piel, pero sentía que sería de mala educación. En lugar de ello, dijo —Debería ver a Lady Allison con una ballesta. Ella es la mejor. Muchos la habían visto en su forma beta, y muchos habían maldecido por pensar en ella como alguien simple. —Presumiendo de su cuñada, o como él la veía, parecía una fácil de seguir la conversación.

—¿Lady Allison? ¿Quién es su alfa?

—Scott McCall, otro de mis buenos amigos. Tomaron recientemente al omega Isaac en su vínculo. —Sí, esto era terreno a salvo. Eran amigos de buen nombre, de los cuales Stiles podría hablar fácilmente.

—Ah, sí, Scott. El hijo secreto que llegó al poder después de la muerte de su padre. —La voz del Rey Derek parecía contener una pequeña nota de humor. —Dime, ¿quién era su madre? 

Los ojos de Stiles se estrecharon ante tal pregunta, pero él podía ver daño en responder. Scott nunca había sido tímido sobre su herencia. —Melissa Moonchild.

—Moonchild —Repitió Derek, y su sonrisa se hizo más leve. —Ciertamente no es un buen apellido.

Ahora no había duda ahora de que el tono del Rey era afable. Stiles apenas podía contenerse lo suficiente para responder: —No, pero es de los buenos. Su nombre es tan común como el mío.

Esa no absoluto una respuesta cortés, pero tampoco tan grosero como hubiera querido responder. Moonchild era conocido por ser el nombre que se le daban a los sirvientes huérfanos del templo de la Diosa Luna. Para un hombre que se proclamaba a su mismo sirviente de la Diosa, el Rey Derek no parecía pensar de la misma forma de su hijo.

—No es tan común, diría yo —Se apresuró a responder el Rey Derek, su voz seguía siendo suave. —Los Stilinski han protegido esta ciudad por generaciones. Su apellido está vinculado a un inmenso honor, para ser tan común.

—No más honor que el de Moonchild, se lo aseguro —Argumentó Stiles con los ojos brillantes. Podía insultarle a sí mismo sin problemas, pero nadie hablaba mal de la mujer que Stiles consideraba su segunda madre. —Por las vidas de nuestros ciudadanos que mi padre a salvado, la Señora Melissa ha sanado a muchísimos más niños. Por cada hombre que ha sido perseguido por la ley, no son ni la sombra de los muchos enfermos que ha curado. Su gente habla del apellido de Melissa con veneración, incluso más que con el respeto del que hablan del apellido de mi padre.

Los ojos de Rey Derek se habían ido haciendo más oscuros a medida que Stiles continuó hablando, y sus hombros se había vuelto tan rígidos como la piedra con la que estaba hecho su castillo. —Aún hablando así de esa mujer. —La voz del Rey Derek ahora era tensa, rozando la frialdad. No era como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, y le estuviera respondiendo a su insulto. —Se llevo a un hombre vinculado a su cama.

Stiles sintió el calor de sus palabras mientras brotaban de sus labios. —La base de la que habláis es lo que vos afirmáis obedecer, el sacerdocio de la Diosa. Y si Melissa Moonchild, aún siendo una plebeya, permitió entrar a Lord McCall en sus aposentos, entonces ¿no fue culpa del orgullo de un noble? Después de todo, fue él quien no fue capaz de cumplir con sus votos, y fue incapaz de mantenerse en sus pantalones

Nunca le había preguntado a Melissa o a Scott sobre lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero sabía lo suficiente de los Moonchild -porque Scott había sido un Hijo de la Luna mucho más tiempo de lo que fue McCall- para saber que allí solo había amargura, un engaño del noble McCall. Scott casi había rechazado todos los títulos de su padre, sólo para convencerle de que todo lo que rodeaba a su padre era una gran mierda, pero el tomo su dinero, para poder darle a su madre y a él mismo una buena vida.

La cara del Rey Derek se torno en un desprecio que parecía sólo apto para criaturas en las que no te lo pensarías dos veces para aplastarlas bajo tu bota. — Tiene una lengua rápida, Stiles.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, su ira estaba lejos de enfriarse. —Si los rumores son ciertos, es de esperar que esté a la altura de su genio.

Derek se quedó en silencio mientras se seguían mirando el uno al otro, permitiendo que los segundos pasaran antes de apartar deliberadamente su mirada, tratando de alcanzar un papel y su pluma, y mirando hacia abajo antes de decir —Si eso es todo. ¿Ya conoce su camino a sus aposentos, no es así?

Los labios de Stiles se entreabrieron en estado de shock. ¿Le estaba echando? ¿Al igual que un perro que no era bienvenido? Apretó la mandíbula mientras se levantaba. Bien, sin duda dos personas podían jugar a este juego. Si Derek no quería hablar con él, bien, Stiles no iba a decepcionar a su señor. No dijo ni una sola una palabra mientras salía de los habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * * *

Stiles nunca fue bueno cuando había silencio. Él era hablador, siempre lo había sido, y por lo general no le llevaba mucho tiempo resquebrajarse. Sobre todo cuando él estaba enojado con un amigo. La única manera que había aprendido para hacerle frente era despotricarle a alguien sobre eso. Aunque, por supuesto, eso generalmente le llevaba a que le dijeran cómo de maduro estaba siendo Stiles, pero aún así, despotricar era liberador. ¿Y a quién le iba a despotricar sobre el Rey, además de a su mejor amigo?

El problema, naturalmente, era que ya no podía ir a la casa de Scott. La única alternativa era escribirle y pedirle que fuera a visitarlo, lo cual resultaba difícil cuando Stiles se negaba a hablar con el Rey. Ningún sirviente al que le preguntó al respecto, solamente lo mandaban al estudio del Rey, o si se sentían con las ganas suficiente de ayudarle que decían que le preguntara directamente al Rey. Lo cual, dado el estado de ánimo tan-encantador que tenía el Rey en estos momentos, seguramente recibía la misma respuesta positiva que cuando al Sheriff le enseñaba su plan de dieta.

Así que, después de la quinta persona a la que preguntaba, Stiles cambio la táctica. Oh, pero el Rey obviamente estaba muy ocupado en esos momentos. Stiles ya se lo había pedido una vez, y no había ninguna razón para volver a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Con quién más podría hablar? Y fue así como terminó en el estudio de Peter Hale.

Ahora haber estado a solas con el Rey Derek tal vez no hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no lo era a los ojos de la sociedad. Él no estaba siendo cortejado por el Rey Derek, pues ya había sido prometido a él. Parecía que la intimidad ni estaba fuera de lugar, aunque dormir en los aposentos del Rey no se permitía hasta después de la ceremonia. Sin embargo estar a solas con Lord Peter, un alfa adulto y sin vincularse, que no era su prometido, era más exagerado. El noble no echo al sirviente que trajo a Stiles, en cambio se quedo detrás del beta mientras Stiles tomaba asiento.

—¿Cuál es el honor que le trae a mi presencia? —Preguntó Lord Peter mientras se hundía fácilmente en su silla. Su estudio era más pequeño que del Rey Derek, con tapices oscuros de lunas y estrellas. Había menos libros y las estanterías eran más delgadas, y la chimenea era más pequeña y parpadeante. A pesar de la sonrisa de Lord Peter, toda la habitación parecía mucho menos acogedora que la del Rey.

Stiles se retorció un poco en su asiento, que era cuanto menos cómodo. —Deseo solicitar la presencia de mi amigo, Scott McCall.

—Ah —Contestó Lord Peter, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para escribir tal invitación.— ¿Y la razón de su solicitud?

—Sólo quiero hablar con él. No tiene que ser de inmediato, no hay urgencia —. Stiles silenciosamente deseó que Lord Peter dejara simplemente las cosas de esa forma.

—Realmente me gustaría poder ayudar en esa petición, Stiles —Dijo el Lord Peter con el ceño levemente fruncido— pero mi sobrino podría ver fallos en dicha invitación. Scott McCall es un alfa, ¿no? Puede parecer... inadecuado, aún para solamente buscar su consejo.

Stiles apenas pudo contener el gemido ante tal pensamiento. Tenía la esperanza de que el estatus de Scott le permitiría un poco más de libertad, pero ese no parecía ser el caso entre la nobleza. —Creo que me ha entendido —comenzó Stiles, rápidamente cambiando de táctica, —No quise decir que viniera solo. Le prometí una invitación a él y a sus compañeros, y esperaba poder almorzar juntos. —Que Scott viniera solo hubiera sido mejor, pero él podría hacer frente también a sus dos compañeros si eso significaba poder tener una cara amable con la que hablar.

Lord Peter se tocó la sien mientras decía —¡Ah, por supuesto! No era mi intención no entenderle, Stiles. Sí, por supuesto vos desearía poder ver a sus amigos cercanos cuando tales circunstancias extrañas nos envuelven. —Tomó una hoja de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una nota. —Me ocuparé de ello personalmente y le notificare la fecha cuando se haya establecido.

—Gracias. —Stiles se hundió en la silla, su nerviosismo disipándose como una ola agotadora.

—Oh, sí, por todas las esperanzas de que puedan comer con nosotros pronto.

—¿Cenar con nosotros? —Preguntó Stiles con los hombros en tensión.

Lord Peter terminó de firmar la nota con un poco de floritura. —Bueno, sí. Por supuesto. Estoy muy emocionado de conocer a los que considera sus amigos. Estoy seguro de que mi sobrino compartirá el mismo sentimiento

Bueno, ahora no había ninguna posibilidad de poder hablarle a sus amigos sobre el Rey. Pero había una forma, tal vez mejor que el silencio, volver a la grosería con el Rey... La idea hizo que a Stiles se le formara una sonrisa maliciosa y preguntó— ¿Le importaría modifica su nota, Lord Peter? Deseo invitar a alguien más de la cada de McCall a la cena.

La sonrisa de Lord Peter parecía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. —No es ninguna molestia, Stiles. Pero realmente debería aprender a llamarme Peter. No hay necesidad de títulos entre la familia, ¿eh?

* * * *

—Realmente debería probar estas galletas —Insistió Stiles, agarrando el plato. —Me recuerdan a los que solía hacer, aunque por supuesto no están tan buenas.

Melissa sonrió ante la oferta y tomó una para su plato, aunque sus ojos se arrugaron en sospecha. —Gracias, Stiles.

—Pensé que odiaba las galletas de mamá —Dijo Scott desde el otro lado de la mesa. —Dijiste que eran duras como ladrillos.

—No todo el tiempo —Respondió Stiles, arrugando la nariz por la traición de su amigo. —No cuando ella tenía los ingredientes adecuados.

—No fueron los ingredientes, fue el fogón1 —Argumentó el Sheriff mientras apilaba pavo en su plato. Stiles le había prohibido acercarse al jamón, para disgusto del hombre. —Ese fogón siempre falla. Debería habérselo dicho al beta que nos lo vendió.

1 Se referiere a los fogones de las cocinas de leña.

—Si arrestas a cada vendedor que rompe su mercancía, todo el mercado estaría pudriéndose.—Respondió Melissa con una sonrisa. —Y entonces, ¿dónde estaría nuestra bella ciudad?

—Iría mejor, diría yo —Respondió el Sheriff con un guiño.

—¿Eso es realmente un problema? —Preguntó el Rey, y de pronto no hubo más sonrisas en la mesa.

Esta fue la primera vez que el Rey había hablado desde que les había dado la bienvenida a sus huéspedes, que había sido hace casi quince minutos. Aunque en un primer momento la conversación había sido tensa e inquieta, parecía que había aceptado en silencio hacer caso omiso a la presencia del Rey y simplemente fingir que no estaba allí. Pero resulto difícil cuando habló a la mesa.

—Es sólo una broma —Respondió con tensión Stiles después de unos momentos, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su plato. Él todavía estaba enojado con su prometido, y durante varios días no se había tomado la molestia de hablarle directamente. —El mercado siempre va a ser un poco corrupto. Es la forma en que funciona.

—Stiles, modales —Murmuró Melissa en voz baja.

—Mi Lord —Stiles puso una expresión de absoluto rechazo.

Derek no vio con buena cara esa respuesta y simplemente le dio a Stiles una mirada en silencio, una fría mirada de sus ojos de color avellana.

—Lo que creo que mi hijo quería decir, su excelencia —Se apresuró a enmendar el Sheriff con una mirada severa hacia Stiles— era que estábamos bromeando, eso es todo. El mercado de la ciudad es tan honorable como vos puede esperar que sea.

—Ya veo —Fue todo lo que dijo Derek en respuesta mientras cortaba en su comida.

El silencio que reino después fue ensordecedor. Stiles no podía hacer otra cosa que culpar de la incomodidad al Rey. Esta era la única oportunidad que tuvo en semanas de poder ver a todos sus seres queridos, a aquellos a los que consideraba su familia. Casi lamentó que Peter hubiera sido llamado a un viaje de negocios, y que esa noche Cora estuviera sufriendo un dolor de cabeza. Quizás Derek no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar entre su propia familia.

—¿Ha pensado en su ceremonia? —Le preguntó Melissa, limpiándose delicadamente su boca con la servilleta. Ella se había adaptado con gracia a la nobleza.

—Realmente no estoy involucrado en esos planes —Contestó con altanería Stiles, cogiendo un trozo de judía verde sólo para volver a dejarlo de nuevo en el plato.

—No me ha preguntado sobre ellos —Dijo el Rey con un dejo de impaciencia.—Con mucho gusto nuestra maestra de ceremonias le hablaría de sus planes si vos le preguntáis.

—¿Y si yo solicitara cambiarlas —Preguntó Stiles, dando a su prometido una fría mirada. —¿Sería igualmente de bienvenido?

El Rey Derek asintió lentamente. —Dentro de lo razonable.

—Dentro de lo razonable —Stiles repitió con un dejo de burla apenas limitado. —Por supuesto, por supuesto. Después de todo, no me gustaría tener una verdadera voz en mi propia ceremonia.

Antes de Derek tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Melissa cortó con un decisivo —No seas tan terco, Stiles. Naturalmente no debería haber algo que cambiar. ¿O se crees tan importante para romper la tradición por sus caprichos? 

Stiles abrió la boca para responder, sólo para dejar escapar un gruñido de sorpresa.

—Ella tiene su punto, Stiles —Continuó el Sheriff, quien no parecía muy contento con su hijo. —Está actuando como un niño pequeño. Deberías haber hablado con la maestra de ceremonias hace días y conocer todo. No hay necesidad de dejar su irresponsable en Der... el Rey.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Los oídos Stiles le engañaban? ¿Su propia familia, se había puesto del lado de su pesadilla actual? ¡Si supieran las cosas que Derek le había dicho! Stiles miró hacia sus amigos con ojos suplicantes en busca de ayuda.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Allison con el tenedor a centímetros de su boca antes de volver a colocarlo en su plato. —Oh, estoy segura de que será precioso. Recuerdo que mis dos ceremonias son algunos de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

—Allison se veía radiante —Continuó Isaac, colocando también su tenedor en su plato. —Nunca había visto una visión más nítida de la belleza. Y Scott estaba muy apuesto, fue muy conmovedora.

Actualmente Scott estaba tratando como loco de masticar su comida con el fin de decir algo así, y en el proceso se veía más como una ardilla ansiosa.

Stiles suspiró, sabiendo que no había manera de que fuera a ganar esta batalla, sobre todo con su padre y Melissa del lado de Derek. ¿Por qué le había pedido que los incluyeran en esta cena? No había ninguna otra salida que la de decir con mal humor —Mañana iré a hablar con la maestra de ceremonias.

Después de eso la conversación se redujo por un tiempo. Entonces el Rey se inclinó hacia delante y con toda seriedad, le preguntó a Melissa.—¿Me puede enseñar cómo hacer eso? 

Todos en la mesa se rieron en silencio ante eso, e incluso Stiles no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡No podéis simplemente caminar por el pasillo! —Dijo Mistress Danielle mientras le enseñaba cómo hacerlo. —¡Debe deslizarse! —Levantó una mano hacia las vidrieras encima de ellos, las cuales tenían representadas una alta torre con la luna llena y una estrella encima de ella, el símbolo de la ciudad. —Seréis el centro de atención, y como tal debéis ser el epítome de la gracia.

Stiles tropezó consigo mismo mientras caminaba hacia adelante. —Bien, gracia, cierto. Voy a trabajar en eso.

Mistress Danielle se puso una mano en la cadera mientras se giraba hacia él. —Si lo haréis, Maestro Stiles. Me encargaré de eso.

Stiles no tenía absolutamente ninguna duda sobre eso. A Mistress Danielle se la conocía por su afilada lengua. Sus padres habían venido de las tierras del sur, pero ella había nacido y servido en la ciudad. Había escalado de hija de un comerciante a Maestra de Ceremonias por su propio pie.

—Y por supuesto... —continuó, su larga túnica silbó cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el altar dando pasos lentamente al mismo tiempo que Stiles —aquí es donde se colocaran la Gran Sacerdotisa y su excelencia. Vos tendréis que caminar por el pasillo junto a su padre, presentándose ante su nuevo alfa antes de tomar asiento.

El altar delante de ellos estaba era de plata, con el símbolo de la ciudad tallada en ella, la estrella encima de la torre era un gran diamante engastado. Ahí se situaría la Suma Sacerdotisa en su túnica blanca y plata, con sus grandes y oscuros ojos como la noche. O, bueno, eso es cómo Scott siempre la describió, Stiles nunca la había visto de cerca.

—Vos estaréis aquí —Dijo Mistress Danielle, agarrando por los hombros a Stiles, obligándolo a colocarse en posición —y el Rey estará delante. —Ella tomó el lugar del Rey. —Se tomaran de la mano durante toda la ceremonia. —Su piel era cálida cuando juntó sus manos con las de Stiles para mostrárselo. —Y luego, por supuesto, la ceremonia finalizará con el mordisco.

Stiles apretó sus hombros para suprimir el temblor que empezaba a aparecer. El mordisco... Todo el mundo sabía que eso iba suceder. Era un paso exclusivamente de los alfas, y la cicatriz nunca sanaría. El último signo de la propiedad, cerca de la yugular de Stiles. El no estaba tan a gusto con la idea.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Stiles con ojos serios.

Mistress Danielle soltó sus manos con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes.— ¡Entonces lo celebraremos! ¡Comida, vino y música! No voy a escatimar gastos para la recepción, no tengáis miedo. ¡Sus amigos le darán la enhorabuena, su familia le besara en la mejilla y todo el mundo será feliz!

Stiles asintió, pero de alguna no era capaz de ver que eso último fuera a suceder. Después de todo, Derek iba a asistir a la unión, ¿no?

* * * *

—¿Stiles, es necesario que os desploméis de esa manera sobre la mesa? —Preguntó Lydia mientras bebía su té. —No es del todo adecuada y haréis que vuestra camisa se arrugue..

—Que se arrugue —Murmuró sombríamente Stiles con su voz sonando amortiguada contra la mesa. —Que mi camisa se arrugue y mis estúpidos lazos se manches y mi armario de mierda se queme, no me importa. Estoy harto de esto. Prefiero caminar sin camisa que volver a ponerme otra.

—Oh, deja sonar como un cachorro llorón. La mayoría de las personas matarían por conseguir esta ropa y mucho más su armario. —Lydia se apartó el pelo con la mano enguantada. —Además, estáis evitando el tema. Os pregunté cómo iban las cosas con el Rey, y si creéis que enterrando la cara en la mesa es una respuesta adecuada, bueno, es obvio que debéis haberos olvidado de con quién estáis hablando.

Stiles la miró con el ceño fruncido. —Le daría más rumores de los que hablar Lydia, pero la respuesta es no. No hemos hablado desde la última vez.

Ella levantó una ceja. —Corríjame si me equivoco, ¿pero esa no fue la primera vez que habló con él a solas?

—A veces uno no necesita de una segunda impresión —Gruñó mientras bebía su té. Dios, estaba harto de beber a sorbos pequeños y comer lentamente, cuidando sus modales. Eso siempre lo había reservado para las cenar y los invitados importantes. Y ahora no podía estar en alguna comida sin tener que preocuparse de ellos.

—Bueno, tendréis un montón de tiempo para hablar, me atrevería a decir, una vez que se unan de por vida. —Lydia se limpió la boca con la servilleta. —Ya sabes, si realmente lo odiáis tanto, siempre podéis romper el compromiso.

—¿Qué, y salir de la ciudad? ¿Dejar todo atrás? Sabéis que desde el momento en que el Rey preguntó por mí, tuve que decir que sí. No había manera de que pudiera vivir en la misma ciudad después de rechazarlo. —Él se frotó la cabeza frenéticamente. —Especialmente ahora que estamos a dos semanas de la boda. Él probablemente rasgaría mi garganta si sugiriera tal cosa.

—Bueno estás siendo melodramático —Lydia chasqueó la lengua antes de deslizar un bombón en su boca. —Si ya habéis dejado de hablar de vos mismos, habla con el hombre. Llega a conocerlo. No importa si ahora no te gusta, los alfas cambian. La cuestión es conocerlo lo suficiente como para no volveros loco.

Stiles entrelazo las manos con las enguantadas de Lydia. —¿Lydia, ¿no podéis romper el vínculo con Jackson? ¿Y llevarme en su lugar? —Suplicó con los ojos muy abiertos. —Haría todo lo que me dijerais, ¡incluso me pondría lo que me pidierais!

Lydia sacudió las manos con un suspiro. —Jackson ya lo hace, y se queja mucho menos de lo que vos haríais. Además, odiáis a Aiden. Tendría que dejarles a ambos para estar vos, y lo siento, pero vos no os lo merecéis.

Stiles puso una mano sobre su corazón. —Mi Señora, me herís.

Ella le señalo con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos le dijo. —Hable con su alfa. Llegue a conocerlo. O, por lo menos, acostumbraos a él. Después de todo, vais a dormir en su cama. Al menos deberíais tener una pequeña conversación con antelación.

* * * *

Los aposentos del Rey no era un lugar que Stiles tenía pensado ver hasta el día de su unión. Era tan grande e impresionante como cabía esperarse de los aposentos de un Rey, con alfombras y tapices y una cama con dosel que podrían adaptarse a toda una familia. Una vez más Stiles fue rodeado por cálidos rojos y amarillos, y eso que había pensado que el Rey optaría por usar colores fríos más acordes con su frialdad, no con el cálido aposento en el que se encontraba a punto de entrar.

El Rey Derek despidió con un gesto al sirviente, sin levantar la vista del documento. Estaba sin chaqueta o chaleco, sólo con una simple camiseta blanca con el cuello y los puños desabrochados. Estaba sentado en un sofá de felpa, con el brazo tendido a lo largo de la parte posterior. No que Stiles estuviera particularmente avergonzado o nada. Él no era un niño como para sonrojarse, a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies a causa del guapo alfa que estaba en frente de él. Solamente extrañamente inadecuado, eso era todo. Una conversación a la luz del día en el despacho del Rey era una cosa, ¿pero en sus aposentos privados, al atardecer, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea?

—No quería molestarlo mi Lord —Dijo Stiles con una ligera inclinación. —No sabía que el sirviente correría a preguntárselo tan pronto como solicité una audiencia....

El Rey Derek se encogió de hombros mientras movía los papeles. —No es ninguna molestia. Si vos tenéis algo que decir, mejor decirlo ahora.

Stiles asintió, apretando los puños. —Sí, bueno, sobre eso... sólo quería tratar de aclarar las cosas, por así decirlo.

El Rey Derek levantó la mirada y le dio a Stiles una larga mirada antes de hacer un gesto hacia el lugar junto a él.  —Por favor, tome asiento.

Vale, Stiles podía hacer esto. Se había sentado en cientos de sofás con cientos de personas. Había estado en carruajes con amigos y familiares. Mientras el no se sentaba demasiado cerca. Había dos manos de espacio entre ellos. Y aún así, era capaz de sentir el calor de la pierna del Rey Derek, o ver con claridad cada pelo de su barba, o oler el leve olor a almizcle que emanaba del cuello expuesto del alfa... Pero, con todo esto, no era como si Stiles se sintiera nervioso. Él era un adulto, después de todo.

Le tomó a Stiles tanto tiempo para convencerse de que no estaba avergonzado que el Rey Derek fue el primero en hablar, colocando los documento hacia un lado —Me gustaría pediros disculpas por insultar a Mistress Melissa. Ella es una buena mujer, y yo no debería haber permitido tener dudas simplemente a causa de su posición.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, recordar el incidente todavía le hacía sentirse molesto. —Está bien su excelencia. —Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de continuar, una mano callosa se poso en su barbilla, obligándole a mirar hacia delante, directamente a los ojos de color avellana.

—¿Por qué no me llamáis por mi nombre? —Preguntó el Rey en voz baja y Stiles podía sentir el calor de su aliento mientras hablaba.

Stiles alejó su mentón, apretando los dientes. —Porque no me habéis dado el permiso su excelencia —Replicó Stiles acaloradamente. Él no era un juguete que podía manejar a su antojo, aunque el simple todo del alfa envió escalofríos a lo largo de su piel.

—Tenemos que estar unidos. Me gustaría pensar que tales cosas no tendrían que decirse en voz alta. —Respondió el Rey sin atisbo alguno de una sonrisa en sus labios o en su voz.—Pero si necesitáis mi permiso explícito, entonces considérelo dado.

—Gracias, su excelencia —Dijo Stiles suavemente, aplanando sus pantalones con sus manos. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los tendones de la garganta del Rey se notaron mientras sus manos se apretaba en puños. —¿Siempre tenéis que ser tan testarudo?

—No, no realmente. —Stiles se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada con altanería. —Justo cuando tengo que serlo.

—Bueno, si sólo habéis venido a insultarme, —Derek volvió a coger sus documentos con movimientos rígidos — entonces podéis iros.

—¿No llamarle por su nombre ahora se considera un insulto? —Preguntó Stiles con una ceja levantada. —Bien, si esa es su exigencia para nuestras conversaciones, lo haré. —Se aclaró la garganta, girándose en su asiento para mirar mejor al Rey, y con claridad y lentamente dijo: —Derek, sois un dolor real en el culo.

Los ojos del Rey se abrieron. Por un momento Stiles temía por su propia vida, pensando que su padre había estado en lo cierto y que su boca sería su perdición. Y luego... y luego el Rey Derek se echó a reír. Fue un poco maníaco, una fresca fusión del hombre como la nieve en primavera, sus hombros tensos se aflojaron mientras reía. Colocó una mano a sus ojos en un intento por controlarse, pero pequeños temblores todavía le recorrían.

Stiles, era suficiente decir, que estaba estupefacto. De todas las reacciones que había estado esperando, desde un mordaz despido, tal vez incluso un golpe, pero estaba completamente sorprendido mientras observaba la forma en que el Rey se echó a reír, en su cara de formaban pequeñas arruguitas al sonreír. Se veía completamente diferente a la frialdad con la que solía presentarse al mundo. Y más que eso...

—¿Tienes dientes de conejo? —Preguntó Stiles mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en shock.

Esa declaración hizo que el Rey volviera a su ceño. —No tengo idea de lo que estáis hablando.

—No. No, lo hacéis, definitivamente lo hacéis.

—Creo que os equivocáis, Maestro Stilinski.

—Stiles.

El Rey parpadeó con fuerza, sus ojos se entrecerraron en confusión.

—Si os voy a llamar Derek, también podíais llamarme como lo hace todo el mundo. Que es Stiles, por cierto. Simplemente ignore la monstruosidad que pone en mis documentos oficiales, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera mi padre puede pronunciarlo.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Derek era más suave, pero no menos real, haciendo retumbar el corazón de Stiles en el pecho. —Está bien. Stiles.

De alguna manera las palabras se sintieron como una tregua. Al menos por ahora.

* * * *

Stiles pasó tanto tiempo como pudo con Derek en los siguientes días. Naturalmente, el Rey estaba ocupado, gobernando un reino y trabajando en los detalles para su ceremonia de unión, pero Stiles todavía trató de robarle la mayor cantidad de tiempos que pudo. El desayuno era siempre un buen momento, tiempo establecido para una ligera conversación.

—Por lo tanto, si no socializáis o hacéis algo divertido,  —Stiles continuó mientras se servía avena en su cuenco, — ¿qué hacéis?

—Como ya dije, la caza. —Derek respondió entre bocado y bocado de su plato de huevos. —Cuando tengo tiempo, por supuesto. Tengo un reino que hacer funcionar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no organizáis partidas de caza? —Stiles tomó un sorbo de su zumo, lamiéndose los labios después. No se perdió la forma en que Derek siguió el movimiento de su lengua, pero lo ignoró para continuar.—Eso sería una buena manera de fomentar la relación con sus nobles, ya sabes. En este momento las partidas de caza son muy populares.

—La caza es una forma de alejarme de la corte, para pensar,—Gruñó Derek mientras recubría con sal su comida. Stiles tenía la sospecha de los cocineros ni siquiera se molestaban en condimentar las comidas por la cantidad de sal que Derek terminaba usando en cada comida. —Necesito ser yo mismo.

Stiles señaló con el tenedor, sin importarle que el maestro de etiqueta tuviera un aneurisma —Sí, pero podéis hacer las dos cosas. Estoy seguro de que nadie que el tiempo de caza con sus nobles sería tiempo mal gastado. Y tal vez no estaría tan molesto si hicierais algo que realmente disfrutarais.

Hubo un silencio de reflexión por parte de Derek antes de decir: —Lo pensaré —y luego mordió su salchicha.

Stiles suspiró y cambió de tema. Tomaría tantas las victorias que pudiera conseguir.

Hubo una parte de la conversación que Stiles siempre evitó, y era el pasado. No mencionó su propia infancia, y por lo tanto nunca le dio a Derek una razón para hablar de la suya propia. La política estaba bien, Stiles aún tenía que comprender la posición de Derek en la mayoría de las cosas, y sabía que cualquier desacuerdo que tuvieran se convertiría en una conversación tensa. No, lo mejor era dejar esos temas para después de la unión, cuando Stiles tuviera al menos algún tipo de influencia. Eso le dejaba un par de cosas de las que hablar, pero si Stiles era bueno en algo, era en hablar.

—Entonces el dragón comenzó a quemar el pueblo, exigiendo que se le diera una virgen omega como un sacrificio —Stiles estaba explicando cuando se inclinó en la silla de la biblioteca, con Derek sentado a su lado. —Y todos ellos decidieron sobre él omega, y el alfa al que amaba se cambio por ella. El dragón no notó que tenía el sacrificio incorrecto hasta que estuvieron solos en su guarida, y ella cogió una espada de un cofre del tesoro y mató a la bestia.

—¿Y por qué estás disgustado con él? —Preguntó Derek mientras revisaba el libro en su regazo. Algo sobre las rutas comerciales y las inflaciones de precios. —Aparte de que es completamente infantil, por supuesto..

Stiles lo miró. —No es infantil, es épico. Un poco exagerado. Pero no, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy enojado con él. Estoy enojado porque no dejaron que el omega se salvara a ella misma. No, hasta que un fuerte alfa tomó su lugar para matar al dragón. Lo que quiere decir que automáticamente el dragón es el monstruo aquí. Tal vez no quería comerse al omega. Tal vez sólo quería compañía.

—¿Pensé que había tratado de incendiar la aldea? —Preguntó Derek mientras escribía notas en los márgenes.

—Intentó es la palabra fundamental aquí, Derek. No leí sobre alguna muerte. Tal vez sólo quería asustarlos un poco. —Stiles se desplomó en su asiento con un resoplido. —Además, hay miles de historias de dragones malvados. ¿Es mucho pedir una en la que sean buenos? ¿O incomprendido? ¿O donde haya dragones buenos y malos?

Derek cerró su libro con una mirada pensativa hacia la chimenea. —En realidad, tengo algunos libros del Este, si estáis interesado en historias como esa.

—¿Tienen dragones en el Este? —Stiles se enderezó con entusiasmo ante la idea.

Derek asintió. —Ellos describen a los dragones como sabios y amables. Si estáis interesado, por supuesto.

—¡Por supuesto! Whoa, nunca pensé en mirar la literatura de otra cultura. Aunque la búsqueda de ejemplares traducidos es muy difícil, por no decir imposible —Continuó Stiles mientras Derek le miraba con diversión.

No todo momento fue pacífico, por supuesto. Todavía peleaban a menudo, por lo general hasta el punto en que uno o ambos salían de la habitación. Su primera conversación privada no fue más que un brillante ejemplo de discusión obstinada.

—¡Es un vestido! —Stiles exclamó con horror mientras miraba el vestido que iba a usar.

—Es tradicional —Replicó Derek con el ceño fruncido siempre que Stiles decidía expresar en voz alta su maldita opinión. —Generaciones de omegas reales lo han llevado puesto.

Stiles no podían contener su enfado. Sabía que los omegas masculinos a menudo a tenían la línea de lo masculino y femenino difuminada, a menudo usaban ropa tradicionalmente femenina. Y eso estaba bien, Stiles no veía nada malo en que una persona se vistiera como quiera. Demonios, incluso alfas en una buena situación social podían hacerlo y él no vería nada malo en ello. Pero él no vestía vestidos y nunca tuvo la tentación de hacerlo. A él le gustaban los pantalones.

—¿Tal vez se podría hacer un arreglo su excelencia? —Preguntó Mistress Danielle juntando las manos. Sus conversaciones con Stiles le habían enseñado lentamente cuándo presionar y cuándo dar, y ahora tenía la cara de no presionar, mirando hacia los otros sirvientes. 

—No veo razón para eso —Gruñó Derek.— Si es lo suficientemente bueno para mis padres, debería ser lo suficientemente bueno para él..

—¿Oh, eso es todo? —Preguntó Stiles, Mistress Danielle hizo una mueca ante su elevado tono. —Bueno, supongo que un plebeyo como yo no sabría sobre estas cosas, ¿no? No, sólo soy un campesino ignorante, completamente inconsciente de lo que es correcto y tradicional.

Derek suspiró. —Sabéis que eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Oh, no, no, tenéis razón. —Stiles tocó sus labios pensativamente. —Sabéis, en realidad he estado leyendo sobre las ceremonias de unión. Todas esas tradiciones de las que habláis, y en realidad es bastante fascinante las cosas que van a venir. ¿Sabíais que solían hacer toda la ceremonia desnudos?.

Derek y Mistress Danielle intercambiaron miradas frenéticas.

—Y ya sabéis, si queréis ser tradicionales, —Stiles continuó, su voz seguía siendo reflexiva y controlada— tal vez deberíamos hacerla completa. Comuna con nuestros antepasados, ponernos en contacto con nuestros lobos interiores, todo ese rollo.

—Stiles, sed razonable aquí —Susurró Derek, apretando el brazo del omega. —No vais a hacer la ceremonia desnudo.

Stiles se apartó bruscamente de las manos de Derek, mirándolo con frialdad. —Bueno, tenéis una opción aquí, entonces. Podéis dejar que vista un traje, o puedo caminar por el pasillo desnudo. Después de todo, eso es lo más tradicional. Así que, realmente solo depende de vos, su excelencia.

Derek estaba demasiado ocupado apretando la mandíbula para responder.

—¿Si se me permite hacer una proposición, su excelencia? —Preguntó Lydia, dando un paso hacia delante con una reverencia. Ella estaba aquí como lo que le gustaba llamar "apoyo moral", pero en realidad estaba vigilando a Stiles y asegurándose de que no hacía o decía algo estúpido. Lo cual, hasta el momento no estaba funcionando demasiado bien.

—Bien —Respondió Derek, una vez más su cara volvía poco a poco en la neutralidad. —¿Qué tenéis en mente Lady Lydia?

La sonrisa de Lydia era tan falsa como su sentimiento de culpa. —¿Quizá se podrían hacer algunas modificaciones al traje? Algo entre las dos opciones. Tengo algunas ideas en mente...

—Habla con Mistress Danielle —Dijo Derek con un gesto de la mano. —Desde que mi aprobación ya no importa en esta ceremonia, voy a dejar que la decisión final dependa de ella.

Mistress Danielle hizo una reverencia, aunque sus ojos estaban en conflicto cuando miró hacia Stiles. —Sí, su excelencia. Me ocuparé de ello.

Stiles dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando Derek agarró su muñeca, el Rey anuncio —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi destinado. Que tengan un buen día.

Murmullos, inclinaciones y reverencias los rodearon cuando Derek sacó a Stiles fuera de la habitación.

—¡Derek! —Dijo Stiles entre dientes, tratando de liberar su mano. En vano, porque por supuesto, Derek era ridículamente fuerte. —¡Basta ya, soy capaz de caminar!

No fue hasta que entraron en el estudio de Derek que Stiles fue finalmente liberado, frotándose la muñeca dolorida. No había ninguna razón para que el Rey fuera un bruto al respecto. Stiles se había dejado ir un poco... o bueno, tal vez había hecho un poco de alboroto, pero con el tiempo se hubiera calmado. Probablemente.

—No veo por qué —Dijo Stiles secamente— tienes que ser como un culo en frente de mis amigos.

Pocas cosas podrían hacer que Stiles estuviera en silencio. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, noticias que hicieran que su corazón se rompiera, tal vez una lesión grave. Él nunca pensó, sin embargo, en todos sus años, que sería presionado contra la pared y besado en silencio.

Él dio un murmullo sorprendido como Derek apretó sus labios, sus muñecas atrapadas entre las manos del Rey y se presionan contra la pared. Los labios de Derek eran duros e inflexibles, su barba presionaba contra la piel de Stiles mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, no fue el primer beso de Stiles. Sin embargo, fue el primero que hizo sentir como su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar fuera de su pecho.

Los omegas no eran los únicos con feromonas. Todos los alfas que se quejaban de cómo los omegas utilizaban su aroma en su beneficio, ellos también tenían un olor que podría conducir a los demás a lo salvaje. Un olor a almizcle fusionado con sudor y excitación, la promesa de sexo flotando en el aire. Sin embargo, nunca había sido tan fuerte. Quizás Stiles había conseguido notar un tufillo aquí y allí, cuando habían estado sentados cerca uno al lado del otro, o después de que Derek hubiera regresado de un viaje, con la ropa empapada de sudor. Pero nunca así, sin embargo el olor fuerte y terroso encendía un pequeño fuego en el vientre de Stiles, sintiéndose abrumado por él.

Derek se alejó con el ceño fruncido, pero se mantuvo cerca. —¿Por qué no podéis esperar? ¿Por qué, por qué vos sentís la necesidad de desobedecerme en público, delante de todos?

Stiles parpadeó la sorpresa de sus ojos, haciendo coincidir su ceño con el de Derek. —Oh, lo siento, no soy el pequeño omega desdeñoso de su alfa todopoderoso, Derek. La próxima vez me podéis amordazar cuando tenga una opinión.

—Me gustaría darle algo con lo que amordazaros —Murmuró Derek antes de inclinarse otra vez hacia delante, capturando los labios de Stiles en un beso con boca abierta, los dedos de la omega se curvaron, mientras trataba de reprimir un gemido. La lengua de Derek era caliente y necesitada, frotándose casi salvajemente contra Stiles. Sus manos comenzaron a presionar contra las caderas esbeltas de Stiles, buscando profundidad, como si quisiera enterrarse dentro de la piel del omega.

Y a su vez Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, aferrándose al alfa cuando este metió una pierna entre sus muslos. Oh, con lo fácil que sería molerse contra esa pierna, como un animal en celo. Stiles mordió los labios de Derek, sorprendiendo al hombre que no pudo evitar estremecerse.—Si esta es la forma en que vais a tratar de ganar las discusiones, no me vais a disuadir de causarlos. 

Derek se rió secamente. —Pronto no habrá ninguna necesidad, en absoluto. —Al mismo tiempo que la tensión en los hombros del Rey disminuía, su mirada se suavizo.

Stiles sintió la necesidad de preguntar si esto realmente era a causa del discusión. Había oído decir que los alfas utilizan el vínculo para conocer al omega, especialmente cuando sentían una conexión. Quizás Derek estaba un poco inquieto. Había una razón por la cual los compromisos alfa/omega eran escasos.

Pero, sabiendo que a Derek le costaba confiar y aún más abrirse, Stiles simplemente descansó su frente contra la de su prometido y le preguntó: —¿Estáis de acuerdo con la idea de Lydia?

Derek cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Mistress Lydia. Estoy seguro de que va a conseguir llegar a algo, si tus historias son ciertas.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Stiles. —No le he contado muchas historias sobre ella.

—Más de lo que probablemente os disteis cuenta —Respondió Derek, sonando divertido. —Pero no más que sus otros amigos, se lo aseguro. Creo que tengo una imagen bastante clara de todos ellos.

Stiles jugueteó con sus dedos, aún detrás del cuello de Derek. —Me gustaría que llegarais a conocerlos mejor. Todos quieren llegar a conoceros.

—Hmm. —Derek no se movió, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Su respiración era larga y profunda, y no había duda de que estaba tomando el aroma de Stiles. —Después de los preparativos del compromiso.

Satisfecho de que Derek estuviera diciendo la verdad, y no simplemente dejándolo fuera, Stiles decidió que ese sería un buen momento para volver a besarlo. Y resultó que Derek estaba de acuerdo. Parecía ser algo que tenían en común.


	5. Chapter 5

La verdad es que Derek no era el único inquieto. Stiles también lo estaba, después de todo, era virgen. El había compartido numerosos besos con sus "compañeros", eso era verdad, pero no había ido a más. Cada vez que Derek lo presionaba contra la pared con su cuerpo, su aroma se adhería profundamente a él, haciendo que Stiles estuviera bañado por el aroma del rey. Cada vez que la piel del joven omega se calentaba sabía que no iba a ser sofocado por simples besos, sonrisas y manos, Derek también lo sabía.

Y finalmente, a sólo tres días de la ceremonia, Stiles se plantó y prohibió cualquier contacto físico. A pesar de poner mala cara, Derek siguió los deseos de Stiles. Sin embargo, no había duda de que ambos sentían la necesidad de completar su vínculo.

—Soy afortunado si no entro en celo antes de la ceremonia —Murmuró Stiles mientras Heather agarraba su chaleco del armario.

—Acabareis por maldeciros si seguís diciendo esas palabras  —Le advirtió Heather con severidad.

Stiles rodó los ojos y se burlo. —Oh, vamos. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso ocurra? ¿Que un omega tener su primer celo poco después de ser presentado?

—Bueno, quizás si no estuvierais acariciando las llamas —La voz de Heather sonó traviesa y suave. En estas últimas semanas, ella cada vez se había sentido más cómoda a su alrededor.

Stiles se rió— Cuentos de viejas. Te aseguro que nuestras actividades han sido....

—Han sido sirvientes como yo que no quieren o deben oír sobre eso. —Heather le cortó, alisando su chaleco de un tirón -sin demasiada-suavidad.— Y escuche sobre omegas que entran en celo justo después del matrimonio. Vos y su Majestad actúan como una pareja de casados, según he escuchado. —Le advirtió mientras ella apretó los puños de su muñeca. —Si tenéis razón le voy a comprar un collar de diamantes. —Declaró Stiles audazmente.

Heather se llevó una mano hacia su collar mientras lo miraba evaluándolo. —No quiero un collar cuando sepáis que estoy en lo cierto.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que queréis? —Le preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa. —¿Un vestido? ¿Una finca? ¿Un título? ¿De qué envergadura estamos hablando?

Heather hizo una pausa mirando hacia sus zapatos. —Bueno... si pudiera tener algo, supongo... —Ella levantó la vista, y aunque sus ojos no se decidían su boca era firme. —Sería un buen trabajo, un buen trabajo. No sólo reparar ropa y limpiar habitaciones. Ser un asistente o un escriba de alguien importante. Algo que conlleve respeto.

Stiles sonrió cuando apretó los hombros de Heather. —Considérelo hecho, ganando o no la apuesta. Y como bono adicional, si yo entro en celo antes de la boda os voy a comprar algo adecuado para su nueva posición. ¿Es justo?

La tensión en los hombros de Heather pareció derretirse bajo las manos de Stiles, y su sonrisa como respuesta fue tan auténtica como sus palabras siempre lo eran. —Trato.

Stiles casi deseaba que ella ganara, no sólo para poder salir a comprarle algo bonito. Por supuesto, no era eso. ¿Comenzar el matrimonio en celo? Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse el infierno que sería.

* * * *

Stiles se despertó el día de su ceremonia cubierto de sudor.

Oh, no. Oh, no. —Oh, no, no, no. —Murmuró frenéticamente para sí mismo mientras apartaba las sábanas. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto definitivamente no estaba ocurriendo. De todas las cosas que le sucedían, esta no tenía que ser una de ellas. Él bajó la mirada hacia su torso sudoroso, y siguió todo el camino hasta su polla dura como una roca. Oh, mierda.

—¡Por qué dije eso! —Exclamó mientras se tambaleaba hacia el lavabo, con las piernas tan débiles como un cordero recién nacido. —¿Por qué tenté a la diosa? —Continuó murmurando mientras se lavaba la cara, mirándose en el espejo que tenía delante de él. Hoy se iba a unir, no había nada que pudiera parar eso. Desde luego no podía follar antes de la ceremonia de unión, en su círculo social sería simplemente inaudito.

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse, y al ver su rostro enrojecido de Heather dio un grito de sorpresa, haciendo que casi tirara la bandeja que contenía su desayuno, antes de que ella preguntara —Estáis en celo, ¿no es así? 

—¿Cuál fue vuestra primera pista? —Se burló él, secándose la frente. —Y os culpo por eso, para que lo sepáis. ¡Sois la que dijo que esto iba a pasar!

Heather dejó la bandeja. —¡Yo no fui quien os besaba por los pasillos de palacio! Oh, si no hubierais pasado tanto tiempo juntos —Se acercó a Stiles y comenzó a alborotar su cabeza, peinando su cabello hacia atrás mientras chasqueaba la lengua. —No sé si es un baño será de mucha ayuda, ¿pero tal vez funciona justo antes de la ceremonia? Me aseguraré de añadir algunos perfumes para cubrir el olor. —Ella arrugó la nariz. —O tal vez echar un cubo entero, sólo para asegurarnos. Para el reino, olerás maduro, Stiles

—Gracias por el cumplido. —Murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama, frotándose frenéticamente el pelo. Su mente se sentía aturdida y sus músculos se sentían apretados, como si estuvieran tratando salirse de su piel. Ni siquiera la vergüenza de que Heather pudiera verlo así, suavizó su erección, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de liberarla. Él sabía que esto solo era el comienzo. Tan pronto como el olor de su alfa lo golpeara, un calor tan abrasador como el fuego se asentaría en su estómago, que lo único que haría sería aumentar más y más su necesidad, hasta que Stiles no pudiera hacer otra cosa que demandar ser follado.

Oh dios, él nunca había odiado ser omega hasta ahora.

—¿Cuándo es la ceremonia? —Dijo con voz ronca, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia arriba.

—Esta noche, bajo la luna llena. —Heather se mordió el labio. —No vais a ser capaces de durar hasta entonces, lo sé. Voy a tener que informar al Rey.

Stiles apenas fue capaz de reprimir una risa ante eso, mirándola con una ceja levantada. —¿Oh, y echar a perder toda su pompa y ceremonia? Ve y dígaselo, espero con impaciencia su respuesta.

Antes de una hora a Stiles le llego una carta con la cuidadosa escritura de Derek.

_ La ceremonia se adelantó a la tarde. Sólo la gente cercana podrá venir.  _

_ Por ninguna razón dejéis la habitación antes de la ceremonia.  _

_ Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.  _

_ -D.H. _

Viniendo de Derek, era prácticamente una carta de amor.

Así que sólo pasaron unas horas antes de que Stiles se encontrara siendo bañada por aguas tan perfumadas que se sentía como una flor, con el poder suficiente para ocultar su sudor y poder vestirse con su traje de boda. Lydia lo había diseñado: una chaqueta de color crema y pantalones forrados de oro. La parte posterior de la chaqueta se parecía a una falda, oculto bajo un corsé, el revestimiento metálico oculto con volantes. El corte acentuaba su pecho y delgada cintura, debidos más a su edad que a su estado de omega. Era bien sabido que el pensamiento de que un omega fuera delgado y ligero era mentira y, al igual que los alfas y los betas tenían muchos tipos de cuerpos. Sin embargo, sí que pensaban que los omegas eran menos dominantes y sumisos, y por tanto serían vestidos de la misma manera.

En el momento en el último cierre se cerró y el último lazo fue atado, Stiles estaba teniendo dificultades para ponerse de pie. El único alivio que tenía era que sus rígidas prendas interiores afortunadamente ocultaban su erección, pensaba que hasta ahora lo estaba llevando bien. Masturbarse en la bañera por la mañana también había ayudado a eso, a pesar de que necesitaba concentrarse muy duro para mantenerla a raya.

Ver al Sheriff en su puerta lo había aliviado, y Stiles sonrió débilmente a su padre, quien le sonrió nerviosamente y le ofreció el brazo. Stiles lo tomó con gratitud, apoyándose pesadamente en el hombre de mayor, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Poco a poco se abrieron paso hasta la cámara de la ceremonia.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas se encontraron con que la sala una vez vacía, estaba llena con aristócratas y ricos. Parecía como si todo Beacon Hill estuviera allí para ver la unión, y allí, de pie en el altar, estaba el Rey Hale. Su traje azul marino era propio de un rey, su larga capa de color negro colgaba de sus hombros, su corona brillaba en lo alto de sus cabellos negros. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron intensamente en Stiles y sólo en Stiles.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque su respiración tembló mientras se abría camino por el pasillo. Sabía que en cuanto oliera a Derek, su necesidad crecería y no habría absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Y tampoco había manera de que pudiera acelerar la ceremonia. Quería llorar por esa injusticia. Iba a tener que estar de pie junto a la única persona que era capaz de hacer que la sensación de dolor en su pecho fuera a peor, y luego se vería obligado a escuchar alabanzas hacia la diosa de la luna durante una hora.

Pero cuando llegó al final del pasillo, extrañamente, no olió las poderosas feromonas del alfa que había estado esperando. Cuando Stiles se alejó de su padre y tomó el brazo de Derek, todo lo que era capaz de oler era hierba amarga. Y si había algo que le ayudó a calmar su dolor, era respirar ese olor relajante. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Derek mirándolo con suavidad mientras llevaba la mano enguantada de Stiles a su boca, dándole un beso tranquilizador.

—¡Hoy estamos aquí para unir a Su Alteza Real Derek Hale de Beacon Hills al Lord Stiles de la casa Stilinski! —Anunció la Sacerdotisa con los brazos en alto mientras sus ropas blancas se agitaban. Era la primera vez que Stiles se fijaba en ella, a pesar de estar detrás del altar sagrado. Ella era tan hermosa como Scott había dicho, sus ojos oscuros llenos de misterio debajo de su manto blanco. Había rumores de que ella estaba relacionada con el doctor Deaton, y había un aire familiar entre ellos.

Eso fue todo. Iba a empezar a divagar, a decir cada oración del libro, llamando a cada deidad para bendecir este matrimonio. Stiles tragó saliva ante la sola idea, armándose de valor en su lugar.

Ella se giró hacia Derek. —¿Juráis proteger a su Compañero? ¿Que sus problemas sean sus mayores preocupaciones, que sus dolores sean sus problemas, que su felicidad sea su gloria final?

Stiles parpadeó. No, eso no estaba bien. Ese era el final de la ceremonia. Muy, muy al final. El último minuto de ella. Esto fue todo mal...

—Lo juro ante la diosa, ante mi pueblo y ante de mi reino —Anunció Derek, su voz resonando en el salón.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a Stiles. —¿Y qué hay de vos, Señor Stiles? ¿Juráis proteger a su Compañero? ¿Que sus problemas sean sus mayores preocupaciones, que sus dolores sean sus problemas, que su felicidad sea su gloria final?

Stiles asintió, el alivió inundándole. Habían acortado la ceremonia para él. Derek se lo había pedido.

Las palabras practicadas ahora llegaban con facilidad, corriendo a través de como un dulce alivio. —Juro ante la diosa, ante las personas que ahora serán mi pueblo, y ante el reino que ahora será mi reino.

Ella levantó los brazos al cielo, a pesar de la luz del sol que entraba por la vidriera, llenando el salón de azules y plateados. —La diosa puede ocultar el rostro durante el día, pero no su presencia. Ella lo ve y lo oye todo, y ella ha sido testigo de esta unión. —Sus brazos lentamente bajaron, y su sonrisa era torcida y privada, como si supiera un secreto. —Ahora estáis en condiciones de servidumbre ante la diosa, y ahora podéis iros con su bendición.

Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo asimilar el hecho de que ahora estaba acoplado al Rey de Beacon Hills, antes de que lo cogieran y lo llevaran fuera de la sala por el mismo hombre.

* * * *

Fueron directamente a la cámara de Derek, Stiles supuso que a partir de ahora también serían suyas. Las cortinas se habían cerrado por el sol de mediodía, y docenas de velas se habían encendido. El comienzo del verano era fresco, pero aún así Stiles sintió que sudaba bajo sus ropas. Su piel se sentía encerrada y apretada, como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Como si sintiera su incomodidad, Derek depositó a su nuevo compañero en la cama y comenzó a desabotonarle la chaqueta a Stiles. Stiles estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse, pero mirar los ojos de su alfa parecía despejarle la cabeza. Eran de color rojo brillante, y era la primera vez que Stiles había visto que Derek perdía un poco el control para dejar que sus ojos brillaran. Aún así, las manos del rey eran firmes mientras desabrochaba los cierres.

Stiles se estremeció cuando Derek comenzó a desatarle su ropa interior, callosos dedos frotando contra su piel recalentada por las sedas suaves. Nunca había pensado que la mano de un rey sería callosa, pero Derek a menudo montaba a caballo, cazaba, y se entrenaba en el patio. Incluso estos toques superficiales se sentían ásperos y maravillosos, y Stiles no quería otra cosa que sentirlos c

Stiles gimió y empujó la chaqueta de Derek. —Quiero vuestra ropa fuera. —Dijo con voz áspera, lamiéndose los labios.

La mirada de Derek siguió la lengua de Stiles y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa, en primer lugar se deshizo de su capa, lanzando cada pieza hacia un lado de la cama en donde estaba la propia pila de la ropa de Stiles. Su pecho parecía esculpido, sus músculos eran prominentes y sólidos, sus brazos eran puro músculo. Un olor almizclado golpeó a Stiles repente, tan agudo que le hizo gemir y removerse debajo de Derek, y lo único que podía hacer era murmurar. —Vuestro olor...

Los ojos de Derek brillaron cuando comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, sus movimientos eran apresurados. —Deaton puso una hierba en mi ropa para enmascararlo —Le explicó, sin apartar los ojos de Stiles. —Fue capaz de hacerlo antes de comenzar la ceremonia.

Stiles aspiró el aroma de su compañero, y su mente se nubló. Ahora si que estaba totalmente duro, su polla estaba roja y con fugas. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en venirse, y sabía que sería el primero de muchos orgasmos. Los omegas en celo tenía un período refractario muy corto, haciendo que necesitaran varios betas para satisfacerlo si un alfa no estaba allí para reclamarlos.

En el momento en que Stiles volvió a sus sentidos, Derek estaba totalmente desnudó mirando a su compañero con lujuria. Su compañero. Stiles era el compañero de Derek, su vinculado. Stiles pertenecía a Derek del mismo modo en que Derek pertenecía a Stiles. Sentía como si un hilo se hubiera aferrado a su corazón y el otro extremo estuviera anclado en el pecho de Derek. El alivio lo envolvió cuando Derek se inclinó para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Estáis bien? —Susurró Derek entre besos. —¿Estáis bien con esto?

Stiles asintió frenéticamente, volviendo a besar a Derek. —Sí. Por favor, sí, tengo que... —No sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero en su interior se estaba construyendo algo, una presión contra su estómago, un calor en la ingle, un zumbido en la cabeza. —A vos. Os necesito.

La mano de Derek se aventuró hacia abajo, deslizándose ligeramente sobre la piel sensible de Stiles. Arrancándole un gemido a Stiles cuando la mano de Derek llegó a su ingle, pero no se paro en su polla dura, siguió hacia su agujero.

Stiles estaba demasiado centrado en lo bien que se sentía como para sentirse avergonzado por el hecho de que, por primera vez en la historia, se estaba mojando. Se agarró al brazo de Derek y contuvo un gemido.

—Necesitáis mi polla —Dijo Derek sin rodeos, acariciando con su mano izquierda la espalda de Stiles mientras su mano derecha hacia círculos sobre el agujero de Stiles antes de penetrarlo lentamente. —Necesitáis que os llene, sentiros lleno. ¿Verdad?

Stiles se sonrojó, apartando la mirada de Derek. Él nunca se había acostado con nadie, y Derek era tan confiado, tan guapo. Literalmente estaba por encima de él, y nunca se había sentido más tan inexperto.

La risa de Derek fue sincera mientras se inclinaba para besar la oreja de Stiles. —Mi dulce compañero —Murmuró y añadió otro dedo, causando que Stiles gritara por la sorpresa. —Voy a cuidaros.

Y así lo hizo. Las velas ardían mientras Derek se tomaba su tiempo en el cuerpo de Stiles, abriéndole suavemente, tocándole suavemente, saboreándolo con reverencia. Murmuraba palabras dulces en el oído, la boca, la piel de Stiles, tranquilizándolo con murmullos mezclados con insinuaciones que hicieron que Stiles se llenara de una placentera vergüenza. Stiles gemía, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar los sonidos. Pero poco a poco dejó de hacerlo cuando Derek lo animó a gritar más fuerte, dejar que su dulce voz hiciera eco en toda la cámara. Su compañero le prometió el placer más dulce si Stiles se dejaba oír, y así es como se encontraba en estos momentos, jadeando y gimiendo y llorando del placer.

El primer orgasmo de Stiles llegó con sólo unos golpes de la mano de Derek, y observó con los ojos entrecerrados como Derek lamió el semen de su mano como si fuera una golosina. la torpe mano de Stiles se dirigió hacia la polla dura de Derek, con ganas devolverle el placer, pero su compañero sólo le agarró con suavidad la muñeca y sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando Derek finalmente entró en Stiles fue como si se encontraran, Stiles colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y los brazos de Derek levantaron a Stiles por las rodillas. Se besaron suavemente mientras Derek se deslizó lentamente en el calor resbaladizo de Stiles.

—Perfecto —Gimió Derek, con su pecho subiendo y bajando. —Sois perfecto para mí, Stiles. Fuisteis creado para mí para amaros.

Stiles asintió. —Por vos, por vos. —Jadeó, con el éxtasis de sentirse finalmente lleno. Cerró los ojos cuando Derek finalmente tocó fondo, con sus cuerpos apretados. —Oh, Dios, Derek, por favor, por favor. —Necesitaba algo, no tenía ni idea de qué, pero necesitaba algo tan desesperadamente que quería llorar con desesperación. Derek tenía que dárselo, nadie más, sólo Derek.

Stiles nunca había imaginado su primera vez sería así. Por lo general, sería con una mujer, con sus pechos moviéndose mientras gritaba su nombre. O con un chico de su edad, con el rostro encendido mientras se frotaban uno contra otro. No había tenido fantasías siendo el de abajo, con un hombre más mayor con barba de tres días y oscuros y brillantes ojos rojos. Pero sin embargo.... en estos momentos no podía imaginar otra cosa, no con nadie más. 

Derek se lo llevó, su cuerpo, su alma, lenta y dulcemente. Derek le adoró, con palabras y besos, con fascinación y sinceridad. Derek era suyo. Su compañero y vinculado. Su rey y amante.

—Derek... voy a... voy a...

—Hazlo por mí —Le instó Derek, su cuerpo se tensó cuando él comenzó a empujar más rápido, su mano comenzó a acariciar el pene de su pareja. —Joder, Stiles, necesito que os corráis para mí.

Y Stiles los hizo, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante, una luz cegadora apareciendo detrás de sus párpados. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, con toda la sangre corriendo a través de ella que sentía como si pudiera ahogarse en ella. Su garganta se quebró con su grito final, y se aferró a Derek con desesperación. Nunca realmente había experimentado el éxtasis hasta ese momento, y se sentía como si fuera a morir de placer.

No fue hasta que fue bajando de él que se dió cuenta de que Derek había dejado de moverse, de que ahora sus uñas eran garras que rasgan el colchón a ambos lados de Stiles, sus dientes eran colmillos. Y la polla de Derek... su polla estaba firmemente anclada dentro de Stiles, su base hinchándose en lo que sólo podría ser el nudo de su alfa.

Stiles se rió entre dientes cuando la realidad lo golpeó, su mente estaba más clara de lo que había estado en horas. Desde la mirada turbia de Derek, lo opuesto a la suya. Pero Stiles había leído libros, sabía como el instinto del alfa primaría en el momento de la verdadera unión, haciendo que el nudo que los vinculara.

Así que Stiles simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla de Derek y le dijo —Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

Derek sólo dejó escapar un gruñido, pero parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Comenzó como un simple rechazo. Bueno no tan simple, nunca fue simple cuando Stiles estaba involucrado, por lo que diremos... ¿descortés? No vino de Derek, solo habían pasado dos semanas desde su unión y él seguía haciendo esa cosa Alfa y tratando a Stiles como si estuviera hecho de porcelana. Y a veces diciendo que Stiles parecía hecho de porcelana, con esa piel cremosa salpicada de lunares que quería besar una y otra vez, y si al parecer, Derek tenía un lado romántico cuando estaba en celo, quien lo iba a decir. Pero volviendo al tema...

Fue la inquietud de Derek sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como un Duque tan-y-tan delicado y claro informando que Stiles no era bienvenido a esa reunión. No es como si Derek -el-Jodido-Rey-del-Castillo Hale dijera algo para refutar esa afirmación. Aún así, fue como una bofetada en plena cara, y por una vez en su vida, Stiles no tuvo la fuerza para contestarle.

Si, Lady esto-y lo-otro sabía que Stiles era el consorte del Rey.

Por supuesto, la Baronesa estoy-lo-otro estuvo de acuerdo, están teniendo una discusión sobre el bienestar de la gente de Stiles, los que él estaba destinado a proteger y cuidar.

Sin embargo, el Duque esto-y-esto concluyó que sería mejor si Stiles escuchara y aconsejara al Rey en privado, como era tradicional. Nadie ponía en duda la sabiduría del consorte del Rey, pero solo el Rey debía escucharlo, no los consejeros del Rey.

—¡Francamente es insultante, eso es lo que es! —Stiles despotricó entre bocado y bocado de galletas— ¡Es como si fuera un niño con el que Derek tiene que tratar, no una persona de confianza! ¡Joder, yo solo... odio a esos condescendientes y jodidos nobles!

La boca de Heather se arqueó mientras bebía su té, sus manos una vez rojas y callosas estaban cubiertas en guantes delicados— Ahora es un  noble, Stiles. A veces pienso que lo olvida.

—Y tú eres una Señorita —Stiles resopló, con la boca llena de comida— pero eso no va a dehsacer tan fácilmente quien era.

—Técnicamente siempre he sido una Señorita, mi Lord —señalo Heather, diciendo a propósito el título para molestar más a Stiles— El hecho de que la Señora Danielle se asegura de que la gente me llame así ahora, no cambia mi estatus, sólo mis credenciales de trabajo.

—Bueno, al menos la Señora Danielle le s deja tener una voz —Stiles se dejo caer en su asiento, sin importar que su maestro de etiqueta se desmayará si lo viera— En realidad... puedo quejarme, pero estos feliz al ver que ambas se llevan bien —admitió.

La sonrisa de Heather iluminó su rostro. —Nos estamos convirtiendo rápidamente en el mejor de los amigos! Oh, Stiles, —ella puso su mano sobre la suya— No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Por supuesto —Stiles respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— una apuesta es una apuesta después de todo.

Heather era buena compañía, de verdad, pero Stiles no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de anelo por sus amigos. Había pasado casi un mes desde la ceremonia de unión, pero debido a las circunstancias especiales que rodeaban este tipo de evento, Stiles realmente no había sido capaz de pasar tiempo con ellos. Y desde entonces... había sido todo extraño. Cada vez que Stiles mencionaba que quería visitar a sus amigos, Derek cambiaba de tema. Cada vez que mencionaba que quería dejar el castillo, Derek había encontrado una forma de distraerlo. Ya fuera con palabras u... otras cosas.

Al igual que la mañana después de su ceremonia de unión. Habían follado día y noche, el único alivio fue cuando Derek había traído la cena antes de poner a Stiles en su regazo y lo había alimentado con su mano. Y no había sido encantador, ser alimentado por las manos del Rey como si Stiles fuera de la realeza. Pero incluso si Stiles pensaba que había lamido los dedos de Derek sin querer, había sido suficiente para romper el control del alfa y pronto ambos volvían a encontrarse en la cama, que no fue hasta días más tarde que se acordó de algo importante.

Fue mientras se bañaban en el gran y cálido baño del Rey. Stiles una vez más estaba sentado en el regazo de Derek, rodando sus caderas mientras Derek chupaba su cuello, cuando Stiles tuvo una idea. 

—Debería organizar una fiesta o algo para compensar la breve ceremonia que tuvimos —decidió, de repente sintiéndose un poco más seguro, mirando hacia atrás— Derek, ¿no crees que es una buena idea?

—¿Hmm? —murmuró Derek, mirando desde donde había estado besando su cuello— Sí, muy buena, puedes pedir ayuda a la Seora Danielle —dijo antes de seguir con su importante trabajo de cubrir el cuello de Stiles de marcas.

—Sí —decidió Stiles decidió, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose contra su compañero— Incluso puede ir de caza, ya que te gusta tanto. Podremos estar al aire libre. Aún no hace demasiado frió, sobretodo si vamos temprano.

—Por supuesto —Derek aceptó de buena gana, las manos frotando suavemente el torso de Stiles.

—¡Debemos hacerlo en la casa de Scott! —exclamó Stiles, sin darse cuenta de cómo el cuerpo debajo de él su puso rígido ante eso— Allison dice que los bosques a los alrededores son excelentes, ya que es algo alejado de la ciudad. Y teniendo en cuenta su embarazo, probablemente seria lo mejor para ella si no tuviera que viajar —No estaba muy seguro de como funcionaba estas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que Scott e Isaac le darían las gracias por la cortesía.

Las manos de Derek se agarraron a las caderas de Stiles con fuerza— Los bosques del castillo siempre me han dado un montón de juego —se quejó oscuro, con los pulgares frotando círculos contra la piel de Stiles.

Stiles se rió, ajeno— Vamos, que será divertido. No es bueno quedarse encerrado en este castillo para siempre. Hay que salir y ver las tierras que está tratando de gobernar.

Derek se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos— Tal vez... voy a pensar en ello —Y antes de Stiles tuviera la oportunidad de responder, él se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró acaloradamente al oído de su omega— ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que aún no te he dado el mordisco?

Stiles se estremeció ante la idea, sus pupilas dilatándose— No, yo no... —En estos momentos, su mente no estaba clara. Y no lo estaba desde la ceremonia.

—Lo sé —Derek continuó, sus labios acariciando la delicada concha de la oreja de Stiles— Es todo en lo que pude pensar la noche anterior, después de que se quedó dormido. Qué tan bueno seria poder morderle. Marcarle, reclamarle, finalmente haciéndole mío.

Un gemido voló de lo labios de Stiles. Echó hacia atrás y giro ligeramente la cabeza, su nariz acariciando la mandíbula de Derek— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —susurró.

Derek rió enigmáticamente y agarró la barbilla de Stiles haciendo que sus ojos coincidieran— Cuando lo haga, quiero que esté completamente despierto, gritando y rogando por él.

—Estoy despierto ahora —respondió Stiles con una sonrisa, moliéndose ligeramente contra la palpitante erección de Derek.

Nunca volvieron a la conversación inicial.

Esto siguió pasando. Primero Derek evitando el contacto visual cuando Derek hablaba de visitar a sus amigos. Después fue cuando Stiles había querido salir de la ciudad, todos los carruajes estaban siendo reparados. Cuando Stiles había resoplado y preguntado: —¿Todos? —El ayudante de cámara había rodado sus ojos y le dijo que los quedaban estaban siendo revisados y los demás estaban siendo usados.

Las excusas simplemente se hicieron más evidentes cada vez que trataba de salir del castillo, hasta que finalmente decidió tomar el asunto con sus propias manos. Stiles Hale podía ser el consorte de rey, pero eso no significaba que Stiles Stilinski nunca hubiera torcido las reglas a su manera.

* * * *

—Vamos a ser descubiertos —se quejo Scott, tirando de su capucha para ocultar su rostro cuando el carruaje se estremeció— Vamos a morir. Y tú no vas a morir porque el Rey tiene sexo contigo, pero yo voy a morir y entonces, ¿quién va a criar a mi hijo?

Stiles dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro de su amigo, apoyándose en los cojines— ¡Relájese! Le dije que iba a estar discutiendo los detalles de la fiesta con Heather durante horas, en el momento en que se den cuenta ya nos habremos ido.

—¡No, si siguen hablando tan fuerte! —Heather les regañó, mirando por la ventana— Si me atrapan entonces va a ser la señora Danielle quien responda ante eso, no habrá ningún error.

—Relax —repitió Stiles mientras agitaba una mano— Te dije que si nos pillan voy a tomar toda la responsabilidad. ¿Quién te va a culpar por seguir una orden directa de su señor?

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus labios y las manos apretadas revelaba sus pensamientos. Sí, Stiles sabía que nadie podía culpar abiertamente a Heather de sus pedidos. Pero estaba harto de seguir las ordenes del Rey, sobretodo desde que no podía cruzar de las murallas del castillo. Pero eso estaba por ver. Stiles no estaba demasiado interesado en averiguar cuanto tiempo lo tendría encerrado.

Scott, se frotó los ojos— Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. El plan es que, si nos pillan —y la forma en que dijo la frase revelaba lo mucho en que él pensó que sería posible— me invitó para ver si podríamos hacer una fiesta en mis terrenos. Entonces, tú —y con esa palabra le dio a Stiles una mirada dura— decidió que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y al final nos está haciendo una visita rápida.

—¡Exactamente! Toda la culpa es de mi persona —Stiles se golpeó el pecho— Aunque, por supuesto... Nunca se me dijo directamente que no se me permitía salir. Así que no hay manera de que me echen la culpa, ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera trato de reprimirse.

—Mira —comenzó Scott, su ojos suavizándole y la mano apoyada en el hombro de Stiles— no sé por qué el rey está haciendo esto, pero tal vez tenga una buena razón. ¿Has intentado hablar con él al respecto?

Y Stiles sólo... suspiró— Sí Scott, lo hice. No sé, ¿alguna vez Allison ha cambiado de tema dándote una mamada?

La cara de Scott palideció, su mano retrocediendo como si el hombro de Stiles se hubiera convertido en una serpiente— Sabes qué, tal vez está seria una mejor conversación con mi otros compañeros.

Heather se echó a reír.

* * * *

Pero resultó que Isaac y Allison no tenían mejores consejos que Scott, a pesar de que estaban más que dispuestos a escuchar a Stiles quejarse.

—Me he apareado con alguien distinta a mi clase social que no debería haberme conocido y resulto ser un psicópata que piensa que puede controlarme con sexo!

—Y nos lo recuerda cada vez —dijo Allison con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Por qué le llevo tantas semanas fugarte?

—Bueno, yo nunca afirmé que no podía ser disuadido con sexo —Stiles hizo con un gesto de la mano. —Soy humano, después de todo.

Allison negó con la cabeza y tomo su mano— Ahora, ahora, antes de que ese descomunal alfa te lleve lejos otra vez, tenemos algo importante que preguntarte.

Como si fuera una señal, Isaac y Scott se colocaron detrás de ella, cada uno poniendo una mano en su hombro. Miro hacia ambos con adoración antes de tocar cuidadosamente la parte superior de su ahora creciente barriga.

—No me digas que... ¿estáis embarazada? —preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa, aunque su pulso se aceleró. —Porque a rebosar de noticias.

—Oh deténgase con las bromas, este es un momento serio —ella le amonestó suavemente. —Stiles, ha sido el mejor amigo de Scott durante toda su vida, incluso antes de que se ganara ese titulo. Siempre ha aceptado a Isaac, incluso antes de saber que también era un omega. Le considero mi cuñado y se ha ganado el titulo —Ella se rió, sus ojos arrugándose con deleite— Así que no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para ser el padrino de mi primer hijo.

por la totalidad de su vida, incluso antes de que él ganó su título. Siempre aceptado Isaac, incluso antes de saber que estaba un omega también. Y yo te considero un hermano-en-ley en todo menos en el nombre ahora, y usted ha hecho su parte para ganar ese título. —Ella se rió entonces, sus ojos se arrugaron con deleite. —Así que yo puedo pensar en nadie mejor para ser el padrino de mi primer hijo.

Los ojos Stiles se agrandaron— Yo... pero... ¿Isaac? —Sólo lo tenía asumido.

—Isaac será el padre del niño —le explico Scott— aunque estamos bastante seguros de que no es biológicamente cierto. Es compañero tanto mio como de Allison. No vamos a dejar que nuestros hijos piensen que cualquier de nosotros es un desconocido.

Stiles asintió, todavía mudo. Por supuesto, esto tenía sentido, y él sabía que podía fácilmente llevar el título del tío Stiles. Ahora tenía los medios para cuidar al niño. Él estaba acoplado, era rico y más que dispuesto a cuidar de su... su ahijado.

Stiles se rió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer. No se había sentido tan feliz, en meses. Tal vez no desde que Scott y Allison le habían dicho su compromiso. ¡Iba a ser padrino! No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y dar a su amigo un abrazo y varios golpes en la espalda, moviéndose rápidamente hacia Isaac para darle el mismo tratamiento, antes de inclinarse y abrazar a Allison suavemente, consciente de su estómago. Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo, y Stiles se preguntó cómo Scott había sido capaz de mantener ese pequeño secreto durante todo el viaje.

—¿Puedo suponer que Lydia sera la madrina? —Reflexionó, absolutamente encantado cuando Allison asintió— Supongo que voy a tener una fuerte competencia para ser el mejor padrino —Lydia seguramente iba a consentir al niño.

Después de una conversación alegre y unas cuantas rondas de vino de las bodegas de Scott (zumo para la mujer embarazada, por supuesto), Stiles finalmente se encontró hablando con Isaac mientras Scott ayudó a Allison a acostarse.

—¿Fue Scott... la primera vez que os unisteis, protector? —preguntó Stiles, con la cara roja y sus dedos hormigueando mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.

Isaac miró pensativo su propia vaso. —Un poco, sí. Al principio todo era química. Tuve la suerte de llegar a conocerlo antes de unirnos.

—Pero... bueno, ha oído la historia —Stiles se mordió su labio inferior— ¿Era tan malo como Derek está siendo conmigo? ¿Las primeras semanas?

Isaac negó con la cabeza— Lo siento, pero no. No le gustaba apartarse de mi lado, eso es cierto. A veces se ponía de mal humor si otras personas me tocaban, aparte de Allison por supuesto... Pero, cada vez que se ponía a gruñir, allí estaba Allison para calmarlo. Yo no sabia que hacer. No veía a Scott como algo más que mi lord o amo, por lo que al principio fue difícil amonestarlo —Él tomó un largo sorbo de vino y se reclinó en su silla, mirando las llamas vacilantes— Todavía lo hago, la verdad sea dicha.

No era la primera vez que Stiles se preguntaba como seria su vida si se hubiera acoplado a una pareja al igual que hacían muchos omegas. Al principio, se había sentido aliviado de que no hubiera sido así, dado que no tenia ni idea como estar con dos personas que ya se amaban. Ya se había sentido así con Scott y Allison y solamente como amigo, no como su amante. Pero ahora que veía como Scott miraba con el mismo brillo de amor a Allison y a Isaac, como Allison coqueteaba con Isaac de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Scott y como ambos habían amado a Isaac con tanto amor y afecto que el omega comenzaba a desbordar amor...

Tal vez Derek necesitaba ese equilibrio. Un compañero alfa para liderar, un compañero beta para equilibrar y un compañero omega para consentir. ¿Cómo se suponía que Stiles iba a equilibrar a Derek y al mismo tiempo que fuera mimado. Y a medida que pasaban las semanas se hacia más evidente las intenciones de Derek. Mimarlo como si fuera a romper si se tocaba, manteniéndose intacto en las profundidades del castillo del Rey. Stiles no quería nada, ni libros, ni lujosas comidas ni esplendidos regalos. Solamente la compañía de sis amigos. Pero sentía que Derek iba a insistir en no dejarlo ir... no se sentía como una simple posesión. Sentía un profundo miedo arraigándose en él.

—Bueno, al menos su alfa le escucha cuando habla —le aseguro Stiles a su compañero omega. —Scott es una buena persona.

—Lo hace sonar como si no pensara que fuera el Rey —dijo Isaac dijo a modo de pregunta cuando sus ojos volvieron a reunirse con los de Stiles.

Stiles tomó un trago de vino antes de responder—Tal vez. Debajo de todo eso. Pero que me aspen si alguna vez podre encontrarlo.

—Bueno, siempre puede venir aquí si es necesario —le aseguró Isaac. —Scott y Allison le dirían lo mismo si no estuvieran ocupados arriba

—Esa es una imagen que no quería tener —Stiles declaró con una mueca de dolor, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa y bebiendo el último sorbo de su vino— Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a buscar a Heather para que ella me puede llevarme de vuelta a mi celda.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo una voz fría detrás de él.

Stiles se puso rígido como una tabla, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta. Pero la mirada de horror en los ojos de Isaac fue suficiente para confirmar el dueño de esa voz. Nunca, en todos los escenarios que se le habían pasado por la mente, pensaría que el propio rey vendría a recogerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

El carruaje traqueteaba mientras atravesaba el bosque en la noche que se extendía antes de que fuera ilimitada y oscura y la luna solo fuera una astilla en el cielo. Era triste que Stiles no pudiera apreciar la vista como lo había hecho aquella tarde, cuando sus ojos se arrastraban por la interminable ristra de árboles mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Ahora  todo lo que podía hacer era mirar sus pies. La atmósfera era tan diferente como la noche y el día, una pesadez en el aire presionaba sobre sus hombros y lo hacía caer. No era la primera vez que maldijo el hecho de que Derek hubiera hecho que Heather regresara al castillo sola en el carruaje de la señora Danielle.

—No creo que necesite decirle lo que hiciste mal — dijo Derek en voz baja, con una voz terriblemente fría. —Pero me gustaría tener su palabra de que no lo harás de nuevo. 

Entonces Stiles _levantó_ la vista, con los ojos rabiosos y los labios apretados. —No, Derek, se equivoca en la primera parte. No _sé_ lo que hice mal. ¿Quiere iluminarme?

—¡No es momento de ser pueril, Stiles! —exclamó Derek, con los dientes apretados, los ojos parpadeando. —¡Eres mi pareja ahora! Cualquiera podría haber descubierto que se ibas. Cualquiera podría haber venido y herirle. Todo para herirme, para herirme de alguna manera. 

—¡Dejas el castillo! ¡Dame guardias, dame protección, pero no me dejes elegir! — Stiles cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un lado, incapaz de mirar a Derek a los ojos. —No me engañe como un niño porque crea que no puedo manejar la verdad.

Con un suspiro, Derek se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Stiles, sé razonable... 

—¡No, sea usted razonable! — Los brazos de Stiles palpitaron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, resistiendo el impulso de estrangular el cuello de su compañero. —Dime cual es la razón. Dime que la única razón por la que no me dejo fue para protegerme. Esas palabras exactas, porque no se puede esquivar la verdad aquí Derek. Quiero oír que su corazón late de verdad. 

Derek lo miró en silencio y, durante unos instantes, Stiles no pudo oír nada más que su propia pesada respiración. Finalmente, el omega retrocedió, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cojín de su propio asiento, como para alejarse lo más posible de Derek en el estrecho carruaje. —No me encerraré como una especie de mascota. Tendré mi libertad. Si cree que puede escapar sin hablar de eso...

Derek se lanzó hacia adelante, y por un instante, Stiles creyó que iba a ser atacado. Estaba seguro de que nadie estaría terriblemente sorprendido por su funeral. ¿Muerte por agraviar un alfa? Era casi apropiado. Pero en lugar de arrancarle la garganta (lo más probable que fuera con los dientes) Derek en cambio agarró la corbata de Stiles y lo atrajo para un beso de castigo.

Como siempre, al principio Stiles fue arrastrado a la marea de Derek, esa atracción irresistible de poder y seducción, tan desvalido como las olas contra la luna. Pero entonces él se apartó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso con un gruñido de, —¡No puede hacer eso!

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido, primitivo y animal, mientras empezaba a morder el cuello de Stiles, haciendo saltar los botones de oro mientras empujaba la chaqueta Stiles fuera de su hombro.

—No puedo, no puedo... — murmuró Stiles mientras las feromonas inundaban sus sentidos, más embriagador y rico que el vino que había probado aquella noche. Su cabeza se sentía ligera y su sangre zumbaba a lo largo de su piel. Gimió mientras Derek lamía un reguero que salía de su mordedura de apareamiento, su polla se contraía en respuesta. Derek le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de tapar con la mano la boca de Stiles. Por supuesto, el conductor estaba muy cerca...

Derek lo miró entonces, sus ojos rojos se cernían bajo sus largas pestañas negras, y Stiles sabía que era una causa perdida. Cada vez que esto sucedía, cada vez que Derek lo había silenciado con besos mordaces y toques calientes... Cada maldita vez que miraba a Stiles con esa indefensa desesperación. Una súplica silenciosa para que aceptar eso, que aceptara el amor de Derek y no hiciera preguntas. Que no obligara a Derek a decir algo que no podía decir.

Derek recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles lentamente, esta vez deshaciendo los botones de su camisa. Besó la piel ahora calentada de Stiles y los dos pezones, moviéndose hacia abajo para lamer el estómago de Stiles y su ombligo, antes de finalmente alcanzar su polla que se endurecía rápidamente. Stiles casi gritó de placer cuando Derek lo tomó en su boca, la piel sensible enviando corrientes eléctricas directamente a través del cuerpo de Stiles.

—Mierda— murmuró, agarrando el grueso cabello de Derek mientras el rey se movía de arriba abajo. El cálido y húmedo calor de la boca de Derek hizo que los dedos de los pies se curvaran, los gemidos contenidos se filtraban a través de los dedos de Derek.

Stiles había oído a menudo que el sexo de reconciliación era el mejor sexo, pero no estaba absolutamente seguro que podría sostener una vela al tacto desesperado y necesitado de Derek cuando él intentaba estar distraído. El compañero de Stiles había catalogado cada centímetro de su piel, había separado a Stiles pieza por pieza, el omega trajo de vuelta un desesperado y necesitado anhelo por el tacto de Derek.

El calor palpitante en la ingle de Stiles creció y creció hasta que no pudo retenerlo más, mordiendo el dedo de Derek para amortiguar un grito forzado cuando se venía en la boca de su Rey. Gimió mientras Derek lo limpiaba a lametadas, su polla hipersensible hormigueaba ante el movimiento. Derek besó de nuevo el torso de Stiles, terminando con un beso perfectamente casto en la mejilla, mientras empezaba a abrochar la camisa de Stiles.

Stiles se quedó dormido en el regazo de Derek, acurrucado por el calor y el olor de su compañero.

* * * *

—Apenas ha tocado tu comida— comentó Derek mientras ponía otro tronco en el fuego, recolocándolo para que el fuego lo cubriera. — Los sirvientes dicen que sus platos están mucho más llenos de lo habitual cuando vienen a recogerlos. 

Stiles no frunció el ceño, pero sólo porque ya estaba frunciéndolo en el momento en que Derek había entrado en la habitación. Estaba sentado en la cama porque no tenía ningún sentido salir de ella cuando no había a dónde ir. Ahora ni siquiera en ese castillo.

—Esta habitación huele a muerte — murmuró Stiles, mirando por la ventana. Había oído que Laura había puesto a Peter en esta misma torre después del incendio, en estado de coma durante años, antes de finalmente despertar y ser capaz de sanarse a sí mismo. Era bastante cómoda, con tapices y muebles finos, pero todas las comodidades del mundo no podían cambiar lo que era.

Una prisión. La prisión de Stiles.

—Puedo hacer que los sirvientes traigan incienso—fue la única respuesta de Derek mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo la ceniza de sus rodillas. —También me aseguraré de que vuelvan a limpiar, tal vez algo... 

—¿O puedo irme? —sugirió Stiles, amortiguando su voz. —Podría salir de esta habitación e ir, no sé, ¿A algún otro sitio? De hecho, ¿Podría salir de este _castillo_ e ir a algún otro sitio?

Derek suspiró, un suspiro jodido, como si fuera el quien lo hubiera puesto allí. —Stiles, sé que no estás contento con la situación actual. Pero debes saber que es realmente lo mejor. 

Eso fue todo. Esa fue la última gota. Esa fue la última jodida chispa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Stiles arrojó la bandeja de su regazo, la fina porcelana se rompió contra el suelo. Salió de la cama y fue a su armario, recogiendo el primer par de pantalones que pudo encontrar metiendo su camisa de dormir por dentro.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —Derek no se había movido ni un centímetro, con sus ojos completamente abiertos antes de estrecharlos irritado. —Ya se lo he dicho antes Stiles...

—¿No puedo salir de la habitación? — Stiles giró alrededor y abrió sus brazos. —Bien. Entonces trae a la Alta Sacerdotisa aquí. 

Derek no tenía nada que decir, simplemente apretaba los puños.

—Sí, correcto Derek, tráela aquí — Stiles se burló, paseando por la habitación. —Puede realizar la ceremonia aquí mismo, delante de la chimenea. —Se tocó el lado del cuello. — ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tardará la marca de la mordedura en curarse? ¿Un día? ¿Una hora? Tal vez lo haga tan pronto como pronuncie las palabras. Tal vez habrá desaparecido antes de que termine la maldita ceremonia.

Derek simplemente permaneció allí, en silencio, quieto.

—¡Dejaré la ciudad si tengo que hacerlo! ¡Dejaré el reino! ¡Ni siquiera tiene que pagar por mi pasaje, mi padre puede pagártelo! —Stiles continuó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dios, ni siquiera tenía nada que empacar en su ira. Todo lo que había en la habitación se lo había dado Derek. —He tratado de ser paciente, he tratado de esperar que esto... esto se aliviara, pero cada vez es peor y peor y no puedo vivir así, Derek! 

Se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando al hombre que conocía desde hacía menos de dos meses. No sería una gran pérdida, ¿verdad? Y tal vez Derek le dejara quedarse con su padre. Tal vez simplemente dejaría a Stiles salir del castillo. Los otros decía que Stiles no le complacía, que era demasiado grosero y simplemente era su consorte. Que dejara  Stiles vivir en vergüenza. Seguramente no sería una gran pérdida.

Entonces, ¿Por qué, porqué envió una punzada penetrante en el pecho de Stiles el hecho de que Derek dijera simplemente con suavidad y con claridad: —Si eso es lo que quiere. 

De nuevo, Stiles ni siquiera se lo pensó. Simplemente se acercó a Derek y le dio una bofetada, sólo una. —¡Bastardo, claro que no es eso lo que quiero! —Agarró la chaqueta de Derek, contento de que estuvieran a su altura, y besó a su compañero.

Tal vez esperaba que Derek se quedara quieto, o incluso que lo apartara. Pero su corazón cantó mientras Derek envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda baja de Stiles y lo acercaba más, besándolo suavemente. Cuando se separaron, Stiles cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la de Derek, y por un momento respiraron, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

—Si quiere encerrarme, tengo que irme— susurró Stiles, acurrucándose contra el silencioso gemido de Derek. —No soy un pájaro en una jaula, Derek. No soy una chuchería para poner en tu estantería. 

—No quiero que lo sea—admitió Derek con un suspiro, y su corazón palpitó con firmeza. Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a Stiles a los ojos. — Estoy... estoy tan asustado. No... no puedo... —Derek se separó de inmediato, caminando hacia la ventana, con la espalda silueteada por la luz del sol. —Stiles, hay tanto que no sabe de mí. Tanto que no le he dicho. Una oscuridad que me roe, noche y día, que deseo que no conozca. 

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. —Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo. Ojalá pudiera decir que simplemente le escucharé, que seré quien quiere que sea... Pero no puedo, Derek. No puedo cambiar. 

Derek permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y Stiles simplemente lo dejó. Se sentó y esperó, tal vez era la primera vez que había esperado tan pacientemente antes. Ni una protesta ni una queja cruzaron su mente mientras dejaba que Derek tomaba su decisión.

Finalmente, el rey se dio la vuelta, con los ojos brillantes de determinación, con la boca llena de amargura. —Esta noche. Voy a pedirle a un sirviente que venga a buscarle, solo dame... un día, un día para reorganizar mis ideas —Se adelantó lentamente, sacando una sola llave de oro de su bolsillo y colocándola sobre la mesa al lado de Stiles sin mirar a los ojos del omega. —Entiendo que quiera irte, pero espero que pueda quedarte. 

—Por supuesto que lo haré. 

Esta noche. Por fin oiría toda la verdad, esta noche. Y entonces tomaría su decisión.

* * * *

Derek comenzó su historia sentado junto a Stiles, no lo suficientemente cerca como para que estuvieran tocándose pero no muy alejado. Miró fijamente al fuego mientras hablaba como si estuviera fascinado por las llamas que tenía delante. Su voz era monótona, calmada, las palabras sonaban huecas como si resonaran dentro de su pecho. Durante todo el tiempo Stiles no dijo una palabra.

—Kate Argent fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré. Ella era una beta con la fuerza de un alfa y el encanto de una omega. Estaba convencido de que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero cuando le pregunté a mi madre si podía pedir su mano, me encontré con un rechazo. Verá, ya me habían prometido a la hija beta del reino vecino, y aunque yo siempre lo había sabido, esperaba que tal tratado pudiera ser renegociado. Mi madre pensó que el riesgo era demasiado grande, y me rogó que cumpliera con mi deber para con el reino y cortara los lazos con Kate. 

Se detuvo allí por un momento debido a la vergüenza, tragando con fuerza, como si las palabras fueran amargas en su lengua. El arrepentimiento arrugó su rostro, y mientras continuaba sus palabras eran mordaces, ásperas.

—Pero como dije, estaba enamorado. Le dije a Kate lo que mi madre había dicho y ella me convenció de que todavía podíamos estar juntos. Mi familia tenía un refugio de caza en el bosque, y yo esperaba convencer a todos para ir de vacaciones con ellos. Kate iba a visitarla y de alguna manera convencerlos para que la dejaran quedarse un rato. Estaba tan seguro de que si pasaba tiempo con mi madre podía persuadir a la reina de que era digna de ser mi esposa. Me encantó el plan, y estaba tan seguro de mi amor, era tan joven e ingenuo... Kate nunca apareció, ya que nunca había planeado hacerlo. En lugar de eso, esperó hasta que yo hubiera ido a cazar con mis hermanas y prendió el lugar en llamas, bloqueando las puertas para que nadie pudiera escapar. Mi tío ha pasado años cazándola y castigando sus ademanes. 

Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Derek, pero no cayeron. No hablaba con ira o pasión, sino simplemente con tristeza. Deseando que todo se deshiciera, sus dedos se crisparon.

—Laura fue coronada Reina y juré que no volver a ir contra mi deber. Me casé con la mujer que mi madre siempre había planeado para mí, la princesa Jennifer de la realeza de Blake. Ella era amable y dulce, una beta que me daría hijos buenos y fuertes. Una vez más permití enamorarme... Y una vez más mi estupidez conduciría a lastimar a mi familia. No tenía ni idea de que Jennifer era un druida oscuro, conspirando contra mi hermana, deseando ser la misma Reina. Y lo consiguió. Peter le arrancó la garganta cuando fue descubierta, de la misma manera que había arrancado la garganta de Kate después de su juicio. Y lo único que pensé al ver aún caliente su cadáver era lo enojado que estaba de no haber sido capaz de hacerlo... 

Ahora no estaba enojado; Apenas embrujado, apenas hueco, la cáscara de un hombre con una historia que probablemente nunca habría dicho en voz alta a nadie. Se la estaba contando  a Stiles en voz muy baja.

—He amado dos veces y he sufrido mucho por ello, Stiles. Así que esta tercera vez... Esta tercera vez me convencí de que no era una amenaza. Que un omega era conocido por ser siempre leal y sincero. ¿Qué ganaría al herir a mi familia? Cora no era una amenaza para tu poder, y si moría, sería enviado de vuelta con tu padre. Pero todavía me preocupaba... Tenía criados que te espiaban, Peter ordenó a Heather que se acercara para que pudiera aprender qué tipo de hombre era. E informe tras informe llegó a la conclusión de que eras grosero, e indiferente a la realeza. Que fuiste leal y amable, haciendo amistad con nobles y siervos.

Aquí el tono de Derek cambió... sólo un poco, sólo en la medida en que sólo uno que prestara una atención entusiasta tal vez se daría cuenta. Y aunque a Stiles no le gustaba pensar demasiado en sí mismo, no pudo evitar que Derek hablara con un toque de temor en su voz. Como si le resultaba difícil creer que Stiles fuera real.

—Cuando nos casamos... sentí una conexión contigo. Nada como lo que había sentido con Kate o Jennifer, el instinto de que podía confiar en ti, que finalmente había encontrado a alguien a quien realmente podría tener. Naturalmente, sólo pude concluir que mi tercera gran pérdida así como mi tercer gran amor... sería usted. Que algo te sucedería. Rebeldes o bandidos o asesinos. Sé que puede ser extraño, y sé que no es lógico... pero en algún lugar, dentro de mí, siento que no puedo amar sin perder. Y ahora mismo al que temo perder... es a usted.

Stiles no dijo nada al principio, porque por primera vez en su vida no tenía nada que decir. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de Derek en la suya. Simplemente se sentía bien sentado así, delante de la chimenea. Sólo estando juntos, dejando que una sola caricia dijera todas las palabras que quería decir. Al menos hasta que pudiera encontrarlas.

—Cuando era joven —comenzó Stiles, con la voz vacilante, con los ojos fijos en el dibujo del sofá—, mi madre se olvidaba mucho de las cosas. Perdía horas enteras del día, y aunque intentó esconderlo me enteraba de que siempre estaba llorando. Ningún sanador pudo averiguar que había mal en ella. Incluso Deaton mismo la vio por petición especial de mi padre. Dijo que estaba más allá incluso de su ayuda... Se olvidó cada vez de más cosas, hasta que ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. Murió en la cama hace un año. 

Nunca supo seguro qué año había sido más triste, el que paso enferma y muriéndose, olvidando más y olvidándolo... o al año siguiente, haciendo frente a no tener siquiera su presencia en la casa.

—Mi padre... bueno, estaba bastante destrozado —Un vasto eufemismo a la mirada desesperada en sus ojos por la forma en que se quedó sin entusiasmo por la pérdida de su compañera. —Para ser honesto, si no hubiera estado cerca no estoy seguro de lo que habría hecho. Pero con el tiempo conseguimos... acostumbrarnos. No sobre el hecho de que ella se hubiera ido, pero se convirtió en nuestra norma.

Stiles apretó los dedos de Derek con fuerza antes de continuar. —Pero nunca me olvidé, en realidad no. Tenía muchos ataques de pánico. Por lo general por la noche, cuando estaba solo, y mi padre estaba de guardia. Y ahora que sabía lo horrible que era perder a uno de mis padres, estaba aterrorizado de perder otro. Así que me aseguré de que mi padre comiera bien. Insistí en salir a pasear, me aseguré de que un curandero nos visitara regularmente. Fui obsesivo durante mucho tiempo, y para ser honesto todavía mantengo contacto con nuestra ama de llaves para asegurarse de que está comiendo bien. 

Stiles levantó la mirada ahora y vio que Derek lo estaba mirando. Se encontró con los ojos de su compañero vacilante, levantando la mano capturada de Derek para cubrir su mejilla. Un consuelo para ambos, estaba seguro.

—Así que confía en mí—, continuó Stiles, —Entiendo ese miedo. El de perder a alguien que amas cuando ya pasaste por eso una vez. Y entiendo que has tenido que pasar por esa muchas veces, con mucha gente... Y estoy seguro de que hay un omega que haría eso por ti. Quedarse en el castillo, no irse, estar a tu lado—. Se mordió el labio. —Pero eso no soy yo. 

Derek suspiró y acarició con su pulgar a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles, y suavemente dijo: —Lo sé, Stiles. Siempre lo he sabido. 

—No puedo cambiar por ti — continuó Stiles — no está en mi naturaleza. No puedo ser una muñeca en su estantería. Quiero ser su igual, quiero ayudarle y apoyarle... pero necesito hacerlo en mis propios términos.

El pulgar de Derek se detuvo, sus labios se separaron ligeramente. —¿... eso significa que se va a quedar? 

—¡Por supuesto que me quedo! — Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Puso esa mierda y ni siquiera piensas que voy a darle una oportunidad? Y todo esto sobre el amor de mi vida, bien, vamos a poner las cosas claras, apenas me conoce y la gente a menudo se encariña conmigo con el tiempo.

Fue silenciado por un beso arrebatador, los labios de Derek estaban posados firmemente contra los suyos mientras tiraba de su cuerpo para acercarlo al suyo. Era un corazón muy dulce.

Stiles se separó con una sonrisa. —Lo digo en serio — Derek lo besó rápidamente — Si no me dejas salir del castillo — otro beso—  nunca llegará a averiguarlo— y otro más —  si soy su verdadero amor O lo que sea, —otro— entonces todo este fiasco será inútil.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo, y siguió besando a Stiles, mientras murmuraba: — Te lo prometo, lo prometo. 

Stiles pretendía mantenerlo así. 


	8. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con el epilogo por fin acabamos un fic que empece a traducir hace mucho tiempo, uno menos a por el siguiente!!

—¡Tío Stiles, tío Stiles! —gritó Victoria mientras quitaba el abrigo de Stiles. —¿Qué me va a comprar por mi 7º cumpleaños? 

—Hmm... no lo sé—, Stiles la observó, dejando sus pergaminos. —Estaba pensando... ¿quizás un gran montón de tierra? 

—¿Qué? —Gritó, arrojando la tela y corriendo hacia su padre.— ¡Papá, papá, tío Stiles dice que me comprará tierra por mi cumpleaños! 

—Hmm —murmuró Scott mientras se inclinaba para recogerla y acomodarla en su regazo. —Puede ser una buena idea. Tal debería preguntar a papá y mamá si creen que también deberíamos comprar... 

—¡Papá! —gritó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie sobre sus piernas y agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta—. ¡Tengo siete ahora! ¡SIETE! ¡Significa que soy grande! Grande, grande, grande! ¡La tía Lydia ya me dijo que me traería por lo menos siete vestidos!

—Uno por cada año, ¿eh? —Stiles volvió a mirar sus papeles.— Tal vez debería aumentar lentamente los impuestos sobre los servicios de sastrería... A los 18 años podremos financiar un nuevo hospital.

Victoria decidió ignorarlo. —Papá, papá dijo que podría tener un pony pronto. Puedo montar uno, ¡lo prometo! ¡Me haré cargo del! ¡Lo haré todo!

—Entonces ya está arreglado, Scotty —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa—, tú le compras un caballo y yo le traeré la tierra.

—Solo espera—, exclamó, con el cabello castaño rizado rebotando mientras se daba la vuelta, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, —hasta que le diga al tío Derek lo mal educado que está siendo! ¡Me traerá algo muy bonito, y no pondrá tu nombre en él! 

Stiles jadeó en alto, agarrando su corazón. —¡Qué demonio! ¡No lo hará! 

—¡Oh, sí lo hará! —advirtió Victoria, meneando el dedo—. ¡Y lo lamentarás! 

—Está bien, hmm... Bueno, vamos a ponernos serios entonces. —Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus manos, como había hecho en tantas negociaciones y tratados antes. Victoria tomó su señal y se acomodó en el regazo de su padre, y Stiles le dio tiempo para sentarse antes de preguntar, —¿Qué tal si te regalo... un nuevo amigo? 

—¿Como un pony? — exclamó, aplaudiendo.

—No, no. — Stiles agitó su mano con una risa.— Como otra niña de un lugar muy distante que viene a visitar el reino por un tiempo con sus padres. Una chica de tu edad que necesita a alguien que le enseñe el lugar, la haga sentir menos nostálgica. 

Victoria hizo una mueca al pensarlo. —Tal vez... una manera de hacerla sentir menos triste... es si tuvieramos la oportunidad de montar mis dos nuevos ponis.

Lydia la había enseñado demasiado bien.

Stiles dió un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. —Bueno, ya veremos lo de los ponis... ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás lo mejor que puedas para ser la amiga de Kira? 

—¿Kira? — Victoria arrugó la nariz. —¿Qué tipo de nombre es Kira?

Scott le pellizcó la mejilla.— Victoria, no seas grosera. Ella es de los Reinos Orientales y estoy seguro de que su nombre es perfectamente normal allí. ¡De hecho, podría pensar que Victoria es un nombre extraño! 

—¡Pero la abuela se llamaba Victoria! ¡Es un nombre antiguo porque la abuela lo uso una vez! —le explicó Victoria, como si nada más fuera más obvio. 

—Sin embargo, vamos a ser corteses con los Yukimura cuando lleguen—, decidió Scott, levantando a Victoria y poniéndola en el suelo. —Ahora, creo que mamá y papá están esperando que vuelvas dentro. Con Nana. 

Victoria se hinchó un poco más e hizo algunas protestas, pero atraída por la promesa de golosinas y té, tomó la mano de Nana y regresó a la mansión con un saltito alegre.

Scott sonrió cariñosamente mientras la veía entrar por una puerta antes de volverse hacia Stiles. — Lo siento, nos interrumpió. Sé que querías hablar en privado, pero olvidé avisar a Nana para que se quedara dentro. 

Stiles agitó la mano y agarró un pergamino. —Sólo... Bueno, para ser sincero, quería compartir las noticias... — Le entregó el pergamino con una sonrisa vacilante. —Derek... bueno... creo que ambos estamos listos para otro compañero.

Las cejas de Scott se alzaron mientras exploraba el pergamino. —Pensé... ¿Son tus candidatos? — Él rozó con un dedo la lista. —¿Malia? ¿La hija del Lobo del Desierto? ¿Y Lady Braeden? ¿No es la guerrera de Summer Isles que superó a Erica en el torneo hace dos años? —Dejó el pergamino con la frente arrugada. —Pensé que Derek no quería una beta debido a lo peligrosos que habían sido sus dos últimas... 

—Sólo porque puedes matar a un hombre en la batalla no significa que lo hagas en su cama—, respondió Stiles, una vez más juntando sus manos. —Estas beta son todas conocidas por ser leales y sinceras, y han tenido múltiples atestiguaciones de su honor. Planeo hospedarlos aquí, y comprobarlo por mí mismo. —Derek confiaría en su juicio, lo sabía. Su Rey había aprendido a hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

—¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? —Scott no pudo evitar preguntarlo. —Parecéis bastante felices. 

—Yo... creo que será lo mejor para nosotros— respondió Stiles, mirando hacia las fincas de Scott, los árboles todavía estaban estériles pero a punto para florecer. —Te veo a ti y a Allison e Isaac y no puedo dejar de sentir... que así es como se supone que debe ser. Y veo a Victoria y no puedo dejar de envidiaros. 

Scott permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de preguntar: —¿Y si ninguno de ellos es lo que deseas? ¿Si ninguno de ellos pasa el examen? 

—Entonces te mimare a ti ya los hijos de Cora hasta que no puedan soportarme —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. —Si eso es lo que Derek quiere, entonces estaré contento. Pero quiero intentarlo al menos, y creo... Creo que ambos estamos listos para hacerlo. 

—Bueno —dijo Scott mientras se ponía de pie— te apoyaré, pase lo que pase. Se acercó y apretó firmemente el hombro de Stiles. —Todos lo haremos. 

Stiles sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba. —Excelente. No esperaba menos, por supuesto. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que discutir y creo que deberíamos estar en algún lugar donde podamos escribirlo todo. Estaba pensando en una serie de pruebas. ¿O quizá les pueda llamar juicios? Piensa en viejos mitos, en cosas de cuento de hadas, como coleccionar objetos raros o resolver un rompecabezas... 

Y así los dos amigos caminaron a la finca, riendo y sonriendo, hablando del futuro que deseaban y de la felicidad que tenían ahora.

FIN


End file.
